


You belong to me

by Amelinasa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelinasa/pseuds/Amelinasa
Summary: Following Crimes of Grindelwald.Jealousy sometimes leads to betrayal. But all is fair in love and war, isn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

Newt looked at his hands, mapping his scars, his freckles, lost in his thoughts.

Leta was dead.

Queenie was gone.

A war was coming.

How could everything have turned so wrong in such a short time?

He could feel pain and sorrow radiating from his brother like waves of grief. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t a man of words, he wasn’t found of displays of affection, but in this case, he had surprised himself by hugging Theseus every time his brother‘s eyes brimmed with tears.

He was asleep now, Jacob was sleeping as well, Tina was at the ministry, and Newt had fled to the safety of his case, to try to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. Around him, his beasts were looking at him curiously, not used to see him so defeated.

Newt tried to smile to reassure them, but he failed and sighed, dropping his head so that his disheveled hair hided his face.

He didn’t know how he felt, and at the same time, he felt too much. Far too much for someone who was used to keep people at arm length, far too much for someone as sensitive as him.

In all this pain, all the anger and cruelty, one thing was keeping him from running away to the other side of the world. One person, actually. One person who had turned his world upside down with her kindness, her strength, her smile.

Tina.

His heart twisted painfully, thinking of how she must be hurting, of how much time he had lost by trying to go to New York without breaking the law. He should have gone illegally like he had gone to France. He had wanted to keep a low profile after all that happened in New York, Tina was an Auror, law was basically her job, he didn’t want to disappoint her or to get her into trouble.

But now… Now, she was seeing that Auror and he hated it. He wasn’t used to feel hatred. He wasn’t used to jealousy. He wasn’t used to be in love.

He knew it was inappropriate to dwell on his feelings with a war coming and people grieving, but he couldn’t help it. He had been fascinated by Tina from the very first day they met. She was so fierce, and loyal, and funny, and stunningly beautiful. She had burst through his defenses with her dimples, her laugh, her big brown smiling eyes, and he was helplessly in love with her. It was ridiculous, considering that they had known each other for less than six months, but he was pretty sure that the feeling making his knees weak was love. He had never felt that way before, he had never felt such an overwhelming need to be with someone, to protect, and to love, and to watch that someone. It was almost painful, surely delirious and completely new. It was nothing like how he had felt about Leta.

Leta.

She was… She had been a complicated woman, but she had been his friend and his future sister in law, and he couldn’t bare the raw pain he could see in his brother’s eyes.

It wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to marry Theseus, and Newt would have had a panic attack before saying a few words for the newlyweds, he would have invited Tina, and they would have danced and he would have kissed her maybe…

He snorted. He was barely able to look at her in the eye. How could he compete with a tall handsome Auror? He had never met that Achille Whatever, but all Aurors were tall and handsome and had broad shoulders. And he was just Newt awkward Scamander.

A war was coming and Tina was going to fight, and she was seeing another man, and Queenie was gone and Leta was dead and Jacob was heartbroken, and Theseus was drowning in his grief.

It was so wrong.

Tina was going to fight. And he was terrified.

He had seen those Aurors dying, he knew that Grindelwald was going to target them, and he knew that Tina had a target on her back for having dueled him in New York.

His hands started shaking and he had to clench his fists.

“Newt?”

He swallowed his tears and turned to face Tina. Her eyes were red, and she seemed hesitant.

“You… Can I sit with you?”

He nodded. She had been with President Picquery and the Minister of Magic debriefing all night. She was exhausted. She let herself fall next to Newt in the grass. Picket was in Newt’s hair, probably trying to comfort him.

“How are you doing Newt? “

_You need a giver_

Tina was more than a giver. She was more than words could describe. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“ I… I’m so sorry for Leta… I know she meant a lot for you…”

She was looking at her feet, fighting back tears and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. But he was Newt awkward Scamander.

“She meant more to my brother… And… You… You just lost Queenie…”

He glanced at her as she closed her eyes and took a shaky break.

“I’m so sorry Tina…”

He wanted to take her hand, to kiss her tears away.

“She’s alive… She’s alive and… Oh Newt!”

She burst into tears and his eyes widened, panicked and hurting for her. He felt Picket pulling at his hair, and he tentatively put an arm around her trembling shoulders.

“I pushed her away, Newt, it’s my fault, I pushed her away, I was supposed to be there for her, and I was just so preoccupied with the laws, the rules, I forgot about her happiness! I’m an awful person, she’s my baby sister, and now, and now…”

“Tina, how could you, how… Tina, don’t you see? You’re not a horrible person! You care about the law because it’s your job, because the world needs people like you, be… because you wanted to… to protect her. I saw the postal card you sent her, you didn’t push her away…”

She shook her head, sobbing in his shoulder and he tightened his arm around her.

“Tina, you’re so… so kind and caring, she’ll come around, and… and she’ll be fine, she’s a legilimens, and good one, she’ll be fine…”

She had to be fine.

Tina raised her head and looked at him, her eyes searching his. He felt self-conscious but fought not to look away. Her eyes were puffy and teary, her face was red, and Newt thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“I’m so angry…” she whispered, never breaking eye contact.

“It’s okay to be angry sometimes… “ he whispered back.

She raised a hand to touch his jaw and he froze, his head spinning with the contact of her fingers on his skin.

“She’s wanted, I tried to convince them that she wasn’t a criminal but… but they wouldn’t listen… She’s wanted and I’m an Auror, what am I supposed to do? She’s my sister and I’ll have to arrest her, I raised her, I love her just so much… They wanted to remove me from the case and to send me to the front, there are fights between Grindelwald followers and Aurors…”

He tried very hard not to panic at the idea of her in a battlefield. She couldn’t leave, she just couldn’t. Words escaped his mouth before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

“I don’t want you to go… You… You see… I… I need you…”

She wiped her tears, keeping one hand on his jaw and looking at him with so much tenderness he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life just sitting there with her.

“You need me?”

Her voice wavered slightly. Mesmerized by her eyes, he couldn’t say a word, so he nodded instead.

“I’m not going for now… ”

“Well… It’s a relief… I… I would have been worried about your safety… I know you’re strong and… and an excellent Auror… But I would have been worried…”

She looked at him with an expression he couldn’t understand.

“Worry means you suffer twice…” she replied with a smile.

“The wizard who told you that didn’t… didn’t realize that caring that much about someone was…like that…”

They smiled softly at each other.

“I convinced them to let me work on the case, with you and your brother, and Jacob, thanks to your minister…”

She dropped her hand and he tried not to look disappointed.

“I will find her…” she said fiercely, “I won’t stop until I bring her back…”

He stared at her in awe. He was so lucky to know her. She glanced at him.

“You didn’t answer… How are you doing?”

He looked away, focusing on mooncalves playing with Dougal.

“I don’t know… There are too many things… Too many… feelings…”

“You need time to process… Do… Do you need to be alone?”

She avoided his eyes, looking insecure.

“No! Don’t go, no, Tina…I just… I’m not used to all of this, it’s overwhelming and it will take time to sort it all…”

She nodded. There were so many things he wanted, he needed to tell her.

“I wanted to come back to New York… Legally… It had been denied, five times…”

She bit her lips, embarrassed.

 “I… I still have your book… The first one printed…”

“Newt… Thank you…”

“Does Achille love to read?” he blurted out without even knowing what he was saying.

He froze, mortified, blushing and stuttering.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to… I mean, it isn’t my business obviously… Bugger… You don’t have to answer…”

She raised her eyebrows and almost smiled.

“I don’t know… We had a few dates, and he… Well, let’s say we talked mostly about work…”

A tall handsome broad Auror, who could talk with her about MACUSA’s business. He didn’t have a single chance to compete.

“It means nothing… We went out, but it means nothing… I was just trying to… I was angry and… I… I prefer talking about books… and fantastic beasts…”

He stared at her, not sure to understand, not daring to hope. Did she really mean what he thought she was meaning?

“I missed you…” she whispered.

Maybe she did.

“I missed you too… “

He wanted to tell her so many things. That he wanted to take her as far away from danger as possible, that he trusted her but needed her safe, that he loved her.

But a war was coming, and they were grieving.

“What are we going to do now?”

“What do you think about visiting Hogwarts?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunty met Tina, and it isn't love at the first sight...

Bunty wasn’t stupid, despite what her mother said. She knew that Newt didn’t like her the way she loved him. So deeply that it was worth letting the kelpie munch at her arm if it meant having Newt noticing her.

She had seen the picture in his case, of course she had seen it. The witch, the Auror, was pretty, but she was far away, on the other side of the ocean, and they were no longer writing to each other, and even if Newt was fighting to go back to New York, she hoped that with time and patience, he would realize that Bunty and him were meant to be together.

All these hopes came crashing down that early morning, when she found herself thrown against a wall with a gasp, a wand under her nose, and that very same witch glaring at her. It was just unfair. She was tall, and powerful, and prettier in real.

“Who are you?” Tina growled threateningly, pushing her wand against the assistant throat.

“Tina? Tina! Are you alright, I heard…”

Newt came stumbling in the hallway of his house. He stopped, his eyes wide, astonished at the scene before his very eyes. It took him a few seconds to react.

“Tina! It’s okay! She’s my assistant!”

Tina glanced between Bunty and him, then finally lowered her wand and took a step back, still tense.

“I’m sorry… I heard someone, I thought… I’m sorry… I’m Tina Goldstein…”

She extended her hand and Bunty was just on the verge of tears. This woman, this Tina, was wearing Newt’s pajamas. The yellow ones, his favorites. And Bunty felt betrayed. This woman had hurt him, he had been sad because of her, and yet, here she was, as if he belonged to her, and Newt… Newt was looking at the Auror the way he was supposed to look at her! With love, and longing, and admiration.

She shook weakly the hand extended while Tina was smiling kindly at her. Why did she have to be kind?

“Bunty, let me introduce you to Tina, an Auror from MACUSA… Tina, this is Bunty, my assistant… Bunty, I sent you a note to give you a few days off…”

Tina saw the young woman blushing. She felt guilty to have scared her, but when she had heard the front door slowly opening while she was in the kitchen, she had had to act. She couldn’t forget Grindelwald threats toward Newt, and she was terrified that some of his men were going to come after him. They had left Hogwarts at almost midnight, Theseus had left to the Ministry, despite Newt’s protests, Jacob had gone to sleep and Newt had offered her his room while he went to sleep in his case. But, judging by the deep dark circles under their eyes, none of them had had a good night.

“Nice to meet you…” Bunty mumbled. “I… I just wanted to check on you…”

“That’s nice, but you should leave…” Newt said without really looking at her, and turning to leave the room.

Usually, his dismissals didn’t hurt her, she was used to hiw awkwardness and she loved him for that, but right now, with this woman standing there and wearing his pajamas, it felt like a slap in the face.

“And she’s staying?”

The words left her mouth before she even realized it. Newt froze, his shoulders tense, and Tina looked embarrassed.

“Tina is my…. My friend… She’s my guest…”

“Oh… Of course, I’m sorry, I…”

“Newt, maybe she could help, I have to leave in a few hours, I received an owl from your brother…”

Bunty hated her. She didn’t have the right to be that kind, not when she was stealing Newt away uncaringly. Newt turned back to face her, concern obvious in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine Newt, just… Be safe… “

“The house is protected… You… You be safe… Please…”

They were lost in each other’s eyes, oblivious to the turmoil the young assistant was going through. Tina finally nodded and turned to Bunty.

“It was nice to meet you…” Bunty didn’t answer; she couldn’t answer, not when her heart was breaking. Newt would never love her.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Tina rubbed her temples, trying hard not to scream in frustration. The British Ministry and MACUSA were fighting about the strategy to adopt regarding Grindelwald, each side blaming the other for his escape and for what happened in Paris.

She wanted to shout at them, to tell them how their stupid argument was pointless, when so many lives were lost, when a war was coming, when her little sister was gone.

Theseus caught her eyes.

“Sorry…” he mouthed.

She shrugged and smiled tentatively. Both officials finally decided to postpone the meeting, to allow each side to have some rest and to cool down before meeting again in the evening. She stood cracking her neck, when Theseus came to her.

“How are you feeling?” She asked cautiously.

He sighed.

“I don’t know to be honest… They keep arguing like an old couple, they seem to forget that a war is coming…”

“I wasn’t talking about that… Newt is worried about you…”

They were the only ones left in the meeting room. Theseus closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“Newt doesn’t do worrying…” he finally said.

Tina chuckled darkly.

“Except he does… And honestly, I can’t blame him…”

Theseus observed her for a while, making her shift from a foot to another.

“He had never looked at L…at her like he looks at you, you know…”

Well, that was unexpected. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment, this wasn’t the place or the moment to talk about what was or wasn’t between Newt and her.

“He tried so hard to go back to New York, you know, he applied five times, and got angrier each time… He’s consumed by you…”

“We… We’re friends…” she sputtered unconvincingly.

Theseus shook his head.

“You have to understand… Newt is a straightforward man… When he loves… He does it completely, and there isn’t a thing he couldn’t do for the people he loves…”

 _Like taking the blame for something he never did_ … she thought bitterly.

“He’s not good with words, so he acts instead… What I mean is that I’ve never seen him like that…”

 _People change… I changed…_ She didn’t need him to change, he was just perfect the way he was… But maybe sometimes, change was necessary to move forward.

“A war is coming, and you’re an Auror… I wish I could ask you to leave, because I know how…. How losing the woman you love feels… And…”

He took a deep breath.

“And I don’t want my little brother to go through that… If he loses you, I know I would lose him, and I just… I can’t…”

He stopped to gather himself. Tina didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know for sure if Newt shared the same feelings, and yet, his brother was talking as if he did…

“I know you’ll fight when you have to, I respect that… And I know how skilled you are…” he added with a smirk.

“Yeah… About that…” she said nervously.

“It’s okay… Just… Just don’t waste time… You never know when things are going to be taken from you…”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Newt, hey Newt!”

“Right here Jacob!”

The baker came to a stop when he saw Newt sitting at his desk, books scattered around him.

“What are you doing?”

His wand behind his ear, Newt closed the book he was reading to open another one.

“Some researches…” he mumbled before looking up at him.

“How are you feeling?”

Jacob shrugged helplessly. “Like all of this was a bad dream… I keep expecting her to pass the door with her smile and her laugh…”

His voice caught and he wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jacob…”

“We’ll get her back…” Jacob said fiercly. “What are you looking for in those books?” he added, obviously trying to change the subject.

Newt didn’t answer and turned back to his desk.

“Is it something your famous teacher asked you to find?”

Newt glanced at him.

“Maybe…”he said slowly.

“Do Tina and your brother know?”

“Sort of…”

Jacob took a seat and waited. When Newt didn’t acknowledge him, he spoke.

“So, an assistant, hum?”

“I needed someone to look after my creatures while I was gone… “Newt answered absently.

“Yeah, it does make sense… How did Tina react?”

Newt froze, his hands clenching his book, and blinked at his friend, unsure.

“She was very friendly?”

“Did you talk to her?”

“To Bunty?” Newt asked, confused.

Jacob resisted the urge to shake his friend.

“To Tina… Did you tell her how much you missed her? That you came to Paris for her…”

Newt snorted.

“We were kind of busy…”

Then, after a silence, Newt closed the book, hesitant.

“She liked it…” he finally whispered.

“What?”

“The salamander eyes… She liked it”

He blushed but couldn’t stop the dreamy smile curving his lips. Jacob laughed and slapped his back.

“Queenie was so right, you’re made for each other! I’m happy for you pal!”

Newt smiled tentatively and took back his book.

He had to find a way to end the war brewing. It was the only way to protect the people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to share your thoughts and feelings with me below!


	3. Chapter 3

Tina closed her eyes and sighed once inside Newt’s house. It was just past noon, and yet she felt exhausted.

She needed to see Newt. She was expected back at the ministry in a few hours, she could have stayed to work on tracking Grindelwald and her…her sister, hell she probably should have stayed, but she needed to see Newt. She didn’t know exactly why, she just did. He had the ability to make her smile and feel better, even when she was angry with him, even when everything was going wrong. His kindness, his awkwardness and the way he was looking at her… She didn’t dare hope he would share her feelings, but at the same time, he had been carrying her picture! HER picture! It wasn’t even a good one, but he had been carrying it around anyway. He liked her eyes; it had to mean something, right? And he wasn’t engaged… She had felt so relieved and confused at the same time when he had told her about how that stupid magazine had lied. He wasn’t engaged, he hadn’t forgotten her, and that was probably more than she deserved, after the way she had treated him.

Queenie’s voice resonated in her head… _I know you’re heartbroken, Teenie, but I know there is an explanation, he was just so smitten with you…_

She held back her tears and huffed at herself. She was an Auror, for Morgan’s sake! She had to keep a cool head if she wanted to save her sister...

She took off her heavy leather coat and draped it on a chair. The house looked empty but she knew better. She walked down the stairs leading to the basement, when her eyes caught on something dark and small trying to sneak past her up to the house.

“Hey, no, I don’t think so! Accio niffler!”

The niffler landed in her hands, wriggling to escape her, and then when she wouldn’t release him, he glared at her with a pout.

“Hi you, what are you up to this time?” she asked softly, stroking his head.

She couldn’t help but felt grateful to the little creature. If it wasn’t for him, she would probably still be demoted, stuck behind a desk, and most importantly, she wouldn’t have met Newt. The niffler finally cuddled against her chest, catching her necklace between his paws. She smiled fondly.

“You know what, you can hold it but it’s staying around my neck… Now, where is Newt, have you seen him?”

The niffler ignored her, she chuckled and resumed her way down to the basement. She was always in awe of how wonderfully powerful Newt was. He was able to create such magnificent landscapes for his creatures, it amazed her to even been able to do it in a basement, let alone in a case. He was truly amazing, and he didn’t even realize it. “Newt?” she called. She turned on herself, taking on her surroundings. She could see the lake where the kelpie was living for now, Newt had asked her to stay away from it, so she went the other way, and after a few steps, she came face to face with Bunty, who stopped what she was doing to glare openly at her.

“Oh… Well, hello Bunty…”

Tina had seen how the young assistant was looking at Newt, probably like she did herself. And after the misunderstanding over Leta, she couldn’t bring herself to be jealous. Well, it was a little hypocrite, since Newt wasn’t really paying attention to Bunty. He was completely oblivious to the effect he had. To how handsome and fascinating he was. But still, all she felt toward the young woman was sympathy. After all, she knew how hard it was to not fall in love with the magizoologist.

Bunty’s eyes went to the niffler in Tina’s arms, and her expression became indecipherable.

“Oh, I think he was trying to escape the basement…” she said, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

“He’s cuddling… He never does that…” the assistant responded bitterly.

“Er… Well, I think he just likes my necklace and probably hopes to get away with it in his pouch…”

“Did he mention me?” Bunty’s voice was trembling.

Tina, taken aback, stared at her, her mouth slightly opened. She blinked, confused.

“Newt, did he mention me? Did he talk about me?”

_Mercy Lewis_ , how was she supposed to respond to that?

“You know… We didn’t talk a lot in Paris… And… And…”

_We were busy watching Leta die and Queenie betray._ She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Tina felt uneasy and just wanted to find Newt.

“Have you seen Newt? “ she finally asked.

Bunty’s lips were set in a firm line.

“He went that way, behind that tree…” Bunty finally answered, avoiding her eyes and turning away from her.

“Thank you very much, Bunty…” Tina said awkwardly before leaving.

Behind the tree, a big Norway spruce, she found herself in an empty clearing. Above her, the sun was stronger than in any other part of the basement. She was hot, even without her coat.

All of the sudden, the niffler panicked, let go of her necklace and jumped from her arms to run away, disappearing where she had come from. She looked around her, confused.

“Newt, are you here?”

The clearing was empty; she had a bad feeling and was going to turn away when she heard a loud hiss on her right. She definitely didn’t like that sound… She took a step back but the hiss became louder. Her heart beating madly, she slowly drew back her wand, looking around her.

Her eyes widened.

A big snake, with three threatening heads, rose from the vegetation, looking angry at being disturbed. The three heads were looking straight at her. A runespoor… She had read about them in Newt’s book, she knew one of the head had very dangerous fangs, but she couldn’t remember which one. She thought about what Newt had told her while chasing her in Paris… _You’ve gone middle head_ … How come it felt like years ago, when it was actually two days ago?

_Focus, Tina…_

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you…” she said quietly, the tremor in her voice betraying how truly terrified she was.

The runespoor slithered slowly toward her, she took several steps back, stumbling while trying to think of a spell to stop the beast without harming it. With wizards, she knew how to react, but a runespoor wasn’t a wizard, she didn’t want to hurt it, especially knowing how Newt would be upset.

“Tina… Don’t move…”

Newt’s voice came from behind her and made her stop her retreat.

“Hello guys, may I introduce you to my friend Tina?”

His voice was quiet and soothing but it took a great effort for her to not just run away when the snake rose higher, the head on the right showing its fangs. She heard Newt as he walked cautiously in the clearing.

“Newt…”

“Tina is my friend, she won’t hurt you…”

“Newt…” she whispered, almost panicking.

“It’s okay Tina, just… Just don’t move, please?”

He came slowly to stand between her and the runespoor, who didn’t seem especially happy about it. Tina’s blood ran cold.

“Newt, what are you doing?” she hissed.

“So sorry, but you need to stay behind me… You see, Hazel, Jiminy and Grogan have been taken away from Burkina Faso and traded on the black market… They have had a rough time here in London, where I found them after my ban lift had been denied for the third time… They were badly injured…“

She stared at his back. She wanted to yell at him to move away, to stop acting like a human shield, but she knew better and she trusted him. He never stopped to amaze her.

“They trust me, you see, the head on the left is the one who makes the decisions, the head in the middle, as you already know, is the visionary one…”

“The right… The head on the right has venomous fangs… “

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

“You should leave… I’ll be right behind you…”

Tina nodded and took several steps back until she was able to leave the clearing safely. She was leaning against a wall, her legs shaking, when Newt joined her, looking worried, his gaze scanning her for any injury.

“Tina, are you okay? They didn’t bite you, did they?”

“No… No… Mercy Lewis… They can’t leave the clearing?"

”In Burkina Faso, they use jujube tree to keep them away, but I discovered that Norway spruce has the same effect on them. That and a few spells, I can go to them, but they can’t leave the clearing…” he explained, while unconsciously patting his front pocket, where Picket was hiding. The bowtruckle didn’t like the runespoor, and usually, Newt left him with Dougal when he had to go to the clearing.

Tina nodded, relieved, her throat dry. He eyed her with concern, his hands twitching at his sides, as if trying to stop himself from touching her. Not that she would mind.

“Why didn’t you use your wand Tina?”

“I… I was afraid of hurting them… or him?”

He ignored her question, frowning at his shoes.

“I want to keep the runespoor safe… But… I… I need you safe…” he murmured without looking at her.

She stared at him, in awe. Newt would give his life to protect his creatures. So his words astonished her. Sensing that he was uncomfortable, she changed the subject.

“Do I want to know how you found them?”

He smiled sheepishly.

“Probably not…”

She chuckled.

“What… What were you doing out there Tina? If it wasn’t for the niffler… ”

He stopped himself, chocking on the words. He could have been too late if the niffler hadn’t come to warn him by clutching at his leg and trying to lead him to the clearing.

“Is the niffler okay?”

“Yes… Yes… I’ll have to thank him with a few coins…”

She smiled despite being still a little shaky.

“I… I was looking for you, and Bunty told me you were there…”

Newt frowned, looking at her from under his fringe.

“That’s strange; I told her I was going to feed the diricawls… She probably forgot… She left earlier, five minutes ago, she didn’t tell me anything… ”

Tina wondered if it was that strange, but didn’t say a word. Being an Auror made her suspicious, and Bunty sending her to her death would be quite an overreaction.

“You… You wanted to see me? “he finally asked, avoiding to look at her.

Tina blushed. “Yes… Right… I just wanted to tell you that the meeting had been postponed… I have to be back at the Ministry later, I’ll probably be back after dusk…” she explained with a sigh, not saying that she just needed to see his face to be able to face this evening. “And… I just needed to be here, away from the Ministry… There are wanted notices… Queenie is on one of them…”

She took a deep breath, to hold back her tears. It had been so hard and upsetting to watch her little sister’s face plastered beside Grindelwald and so many other criminals, like she was one of them. But she wasn’t! She was her little baby sister, the sweetest and kindest soul. She was lost and hurt and had made a poor choice, but she wouldn’t hurt a fly, and now, she was seen like a criminal, a traitor. Tina was angry at her, of course she was, but no one else had that right.

He observed her. She looked exhausted, distressed, she had dark circles under her eyes, which were still red from crying. He fought the urge to take her in his arms, and looked at something behind her left shoulder, trying to look at her in the eye from time to time.

“I’ll probably have to go to the Ministry too, you see, I’m still employed there, despite all that happened… May I… Maybe we could… I know you know the way… You probably don’t need… And it’s not really the time, but… Would you like to help me with the kelpie?”

She smiled fondly at him.

“Isn’t it a little bit dangerous?”

“Well, you’re an Auror, and a skilled one… What… What do you say?”

He looked at her with his wide big green eyes, his expression so hopeful she wanted to kiss him and never let go. Instead, her smile widened.

“I’d like that…”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

When Newt entered the Ministry, he was glad Jacob couldn’t come with them. It would have been quite a shock for his friend to see his lover’s face all over the place. “ _Approach with extreme caution_ ”. It seemed so out of place, knowing how kind Queenie truly was. He glanced at Tina, who had gone pale. Without thinking about it, he took her hand and squeezed it.

“Are you okay?”

She bit her lower lip and nodded.

“I’m fine… Sort of…”

She glanced at him and smiled weakly.

“See you later? Don’t wait for me…”

“I… I’d rather wait for you, I mean, if that’s okay with you? I… I don’t want to…”

“Thank you, Newt…” she whispered, squeezing back his hand.

She moved to leave and he released her hand to watch her walk away. He found that letting her out of his sight was getting harder. What if Grindelwald came for her? He hated Aurors, and he knew Tina… What if she went after him by herself to save her sister? There were so many uncertainties, he didn’t even know if MACUSA was going to send her back to New York, and he honestly didn’t know what to do if it was to happen.

With a sigh, he headed to his office. He still had a mission, and if he succeeded, it could stop Theseus and Tina from going to fight, Dumbledore would be free to go after Grindelwald, and maybe they would avoid another war. At least in the wizarding world.

Two hours later, he was deep down in his research, when he heard a commotion from outside his office.

He blinked, trying to comprehend what was happening. A blast, making the ground shake, answered him. He grabbed his wand and rushed outside.

He found himself thrown in chaos.

People were running, shouting, walls were trembling and the alarm was ringing in the Ministry’s corridors.

“ **Code RED. Aurors are requested in the main hall. Code RED. Aurors are requested in the main hall. All employees must evacuate immediately** ”

_Tina…_ he thought in blind panic.

Most of the employees were running towards the fireplaces and the exits, except for the Aurors rushing toward the main hall. His heart in his throat, he followed them. The main hall was becoming a battlefield. Spells were flying in all directions, Aurors and Grindelwald’s men engaging in a merciless battle. His eyes scanned anxiously the scene before him, until he spotted a familiar silhouette, fighting, dodging, her short hair disheveled and her face determinate. She avoided a green light coming straight at her and Newt rushed toward her, casting spells on his way.

“Tina!” he called, but another explosion covered his voice.

He coughed in the smoke and kept going. Then before he could join her, he felt a hand catching his arm and pulling him back, away from the place where Tina was fighting.

“Newt, you have to leave!”Theseus shouted, still dragging his brother behind him.

Newt shook his head, trying to pull away to go back to the main hall.

“I’m not leaving! I need to… Tina…”

“Tina is an Auror, she can take care of herself!”

“I can fight!”

“You’re not an Auror, Newt! Merlin, they are probably here for you! You have to leave before they notice you! Go to your place, it will be safe!”

His heart sank. He couldn’t leave them…

“I’m not leaving, Theseus! I have to…” Newt protested, trying to see past his brother’s shoulder. But from where they stood, he could no longer see Tina and the battle, just hear the shouts, of anger, of pain, and it terrified him.

“You have to save yourself, so that Tina and I aren’t distracted! Go Newt! I swear, I’ll have her back, just go!” Theseus turned away and ran back to the battle, stopping a few attackers from spotting Newt. He looked over his shoulder and shouted:

“Go Newt!”

Newt swallowed thickly. Dread, pain, anger… Emotions were spinning out of control in his chest, but he knew deep down that his brother was right. He wasn’t an Auror, it wasn’t Paris, and this time, he had to step away. And while he spun in the nearest fireplace, he felt like his heart was torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm French, so my english isn't perfect, but I still hope you like it, and please, leave a comment, I need encouragements :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worrying means you suffer twice

Newt was angry. And scared. Utterly terrified. And so confused.

He had already been angry, when he had seen how people were treating innocent creatures, when he had had to watch his own government using dragons during the war, when Leta had stopped caring after he had been expelled on her behalf. He had always been able to manage that anger, tending to his creatures, studying, writing, travelling…

But now, he found himself unable to focus on anything but the terror twisting his guts. He had already fed the creatures before leaving for the ministry, he had tried reading but had stopped when he had read the same line three times without registering a single word, he had paced in front of the windows, wand clutched in his hand, hoping to see the long silhouette of Tina and hopefully, his brother too. It had been an hour, surely the battle was over, Aurors would have come from all over the city to fight and they had probably defeated Grindelwald’s men. So, why weren’t they here? Why didn’t they come, or send an owl, something, anything to put him out of his misery.

Jacob was watching him helplessly. He wished Queenie was there, she would have known what to say to ease his friend’s mind. He pushed that painful thought aside.

“Newt, they’ll be fine…”

“I should have stayed…” Newt muttered, glancing at the clock for the hundredth time.

“They are Aurors, or whatever you call them. You’re not, it would have been dangerous, and that man, that Grindelwald, he threatened you… Honestly, I’m surprised Tina or Theseus didn’t already lock you up somewhere safe…”

“This house is safe… I know how to fight… I’m not a dueler like Ti… like Tina, but I could have helped…”

He felt useless and helpless. Tina and Theseus could take care of themselves, of course they could. Being worried sick was stupid. But he was stupid, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t have left otherwise…

“They should be here… I have to go…” Newt mumbled, taking his coat.

Jacob sprang to his feet and stood in his way.

“Newt, we have to wait for them to make contact!”

Newt shook his head, not making eye contact.

“They could… They could be hurt…”

“I know… I know you’re worried, I’m worried too, but we have to stay here like they told you to… Maybe you could try to sleep, it’s pretty late, you need some rest…”

Newt looked at the wall behind Jacob, then at his shoes. How could he sleep not knowing if Tina and his brother were fine? Frustration and fear were radiating from his whole body. He hid his frown behind his fringe.

“I’m going to the basement…”

“Newt…”

But the magizoologist fled before Jacob could add anything else.

 

Newt didn’t like that feeling. He had spent years on his own, meeting occasionally with his family, but spending most of the year travelling all over the world with Dougal, and Picket, and the niffler, trying to learn as much as possible about the fantastic beats living in the wizarding world. And it was fine. He was fine. Loneliness had always been his normality, and it was fine. Love was a long gone dream, and he was okay in his bubble. Life was simple then.

Until New York.

Until a pair of big dark eyes caught him off guard, bursting his bubble with her toothy dimpled smile, her kind heart… He had barely had the time to learn how to be in love, and now, she could be taken away from him…

He couldn’t lose Tina, he couldn’t lose his brother, it was that simple. And that difficult, with them being Aurors.

He rolled up his sleeves and began tidying the mooncalves shed with a rage that threatened to consume him. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings, he wasn’t good at dealing with emotions, and everything was spinning out of control in his mind.

He wanted to be angry… He pulled out the weeds with his bare hands… He wanted to curl up in his basement and to cry… He moved the rocks around, his muscles burning with the effort… He wanted to go back to his bubble, to flee away from the pain, to go after Grindelwald himself. He worked until he couldn’t take it anymore.

_Worrying means you suffer twice…_

He fell to his knees, and swallowed with difficulty, his hands trembling. Not knowing was pure torture. He trusted Tina, of course he did. He had always tried not to worry, throwing himself into action. In New York, he had been focused on Credence, in Paris, they had stood and fought side by side. He had never been left out. This was pure torture. Anger left place to anguish. He felt something brushing his sweaty back as Dougal sat beside him, clutching at his arm and looking at him with sad eyes, probably sensing his distress. Newt patted his paw to reassure the demiguise.

“Newt?”

He turned around, wiping the moisture from his eyes, and stared blankly at Bunty. His assistant was looking at him with concern. She stepped closer.

“What’s happening? Are you okay?”

He stood, avoiding looking at her, and nodded. He thought about how he had found Tina facing the runespoor, how bad it could have been, and he felt anger bubbling back in his belly. Dougal took back his arm, as if trying to ease the unfamiliar feeling.

“What are you doing here that late?” he asked curtly.

“I… I came back this evening; Mr Kowalsky helped me feeding everyone, while you were gone… I thought you might need help, with everything happening… “

She eyes him hopefully, waiting for him to react, but he just stared at the ground, frowning.

“I… I cut my hair, do… do you like it?”

He raised his head and blinked at her. Her buns were gone, she had cut her hair just above her chin, just like Tina’s, and his heart twisted painfully. Where was she? Was she okay?

“Bunty… Why did you send Tina to the runespoor’s shed?”

She blanched and took a step back. His tone had been harsher than intended, but since he wasn’t looking at her, he didn’t see her flinching. Newt didn’t get angry often, she had never seen him so agitated.

“I… I thought…”

He shook his head, running a shaking hand in his messy hair.

“I told you where I was… Why would you tell her to go there? It’s… It’s dangerous…”

Bunty seemed on the verge of tears. That was so out of character for Newt. He was usually so nice and he always avoided hurting people. Yet, even if he was looking everywhere but at her, she could see how truly mad he was.

“I thought I had seen you going there and…”

“She could have been bitten! She could have been hurt or… or... She could be…”

He clenched his fists, trying to take deep breaths. He felt guilty for lashing out at Bunty, she probably didn’t mean to hurt Tina, but he felt overwhelmed and nothing made any sense. Tina made sense, but she wasn’t here.

Though, he opened his mouth to apologize when his eyes caught a familiar figure coming down the stairs. His heart stammering in his chest, he rushed past Bunty to meet his brother.

“Theseus! What happened! Where… Where is Tina?” he asked frantically.

Theseus looked exhausted; he had a bad bruise on his jaw but he seemed okay. He sighed and placed his hands on Newt’s shoulders. Newt froze, searching his brother’s face, his heart in his throat.

“Where… Tina…” he whispered.

“She’s fine, I wanted to owl you, but she insisted that I came here to make sure you were safe… She’s quite something…”

“She’s…”

“Fine… But… In Saint Mungo’s hospital…”

Newt jerked back, almost falling over, his eyes wide with panic. Theseus dropped his hands and raised them in a soothing gesture, trying to catch his brother’s eyes.

“Newt, look at me, she’s fine, Newt, she just took a bad blow on the head…”

Newt didn’t feel relieved, his brother’s face had hardened and he waited for the worst to happen.

“It was Grimmson… He took a special interest in Tina during the battle… But we outnumbered them and he get away…”

Grimmson. The very same Grimmson who was ready to go find Credence and kill him. The very same bounty hunter Grimmson. The blood must have drained from his face because Theseus looked at him with concern.

“Newt? Hey, Newt, she’s fine, just being checked by healers…”

“I… I need to go…”

“Of course… I’m coming with you…”

Newt didn’t answer. He turned to Bunty, who was still holding back tears, turning her back to them. He felt a pang of guilt at the sight.

“I… Bunty, I’m sorry, I have to go… I know you didn’t mean to hurt Tina… I…So sorry…”

He collected his wand and ran to the stairs, Theseus on his heels.

None of them heard the sob that echoed in the basement.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Saint Mungo’s hospital was in stage of emergency after the battle at the Ministry. The nurses were rushing in all directions, the injured Aurors and employees were waiting, some in the rooms, others on stretchers disposed in the corridors. His eyes scanned frantically all the faces around him. The metallic smell of blood filled the air, the moans and sobs took him back to not so long ago, when he was barely an adult having to fight a war he didn’t even understand.

“This way…” Theseus said, leading his brother farther.

“She was unconscious, I don’t know what Grimmson intended to do, but when I ran to her, he just fled…”

Newt felt a shiver running down his spine. He didn’t even want to think about what Grimmson could have done to her. This wizard was evil incarnate and it didn’t surprise him that he joined Grindelwald. Theseus stopped him in front of a closed door.

“Hey, Newt, look, I know you’re upset…”

Newt stared stubbornly at a point between his shoulder and his ear, clenching his jaw.

“I could have helped…” he finally said.

Theseus sighed, almost rolling his eyes.

“You could have, yes, but Grindelwald wanted you dead in Paris, I’m not going to handle him my brother on a plate…”

“I’ve always been alone, and yet I’m still alive. I can fight…”

“Newt…”

“But now you care…” he mumbled, frowning.

Theseus recoiled, as if Newt had slapped him. He swallowed.

“Of course I care. I’ve always cared, Newt… You’re my brother…”

Newt didn’t answer and Theseus tried hard not to shake him.

“I've not always been good at showing it, but I love you, believe it or not, and I’m not about to lose you, I won’t let it happen… Now, go see her, you still have that chance…”

He turned on his heels and walked away. Newt didn’t know how to call him back. He didn’t know how to deal with that peculiar anger without hurting the people he cared about. With a sigh, he turned the handle and walked in the room.

Tina wasn’t asleep. She had a bandage around her head, she was pale and looked so vulnerable under the hospital sheets it made him want to curl around her to shield her from the world. 

She smiled tentatively.

“Hey…”

He opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. He walked closer to the bed, his eyes fixed on her bandage.

“Newt… It’s okay, just a concussion… I’ll be back at work tomorrow…”

But it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t.

“None of this is your fault. Theseus did the right thing, sending you back home…”

 _At home_ … She blushed at her words, and it brought a little bit of color on her face. Seeing her blushing had always been endearing to him. If it wasn’t for that bandage… He lowered his gaze to the hand resting on the mattress. Pale, with long thin fingers.

Why was it so hard to put his feelings into words? The longing and the protectivness, the anger and the fear...

“Seeing you hurt… It’s… hard…” he finally managed to sputter, stepping closer again, until his hand was brushing hers.

Tina didn’t know how to answer, she hesitated and finally took his hand. He sat on the chair beside the bed without letting go, feeling her pulse under his calloused fingers. She was real and safe.

“I know you’re an Auror… But I find that… Not worrying is hard sometimes…”

“I know…” she whispered.

“So sorry… But… May I hold your hand just for a moment?”

Tina gave him a watery smile and nodded eagerly, resting her head on the pillow without taking her eyes off him.

“I’d like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for your kind reviews! It really encourages me and each of them made my day! I hope you liked this one and keep sharing with me your impressions :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! Life keeps getting in the way but here I am, with a long chapter! I hope you'll like it!   
> Remember that I'm french, so sorry for the mistakes :)

Bunty looked around her. Her apartment had never felt so cold and so empty. She wanted to go back to the basement, but she couldn’t… Not anymore.

Newt was angry at her. He had apologized, of course he had, he was far too kind. But he was still mad and she felt broken. He had never been angry at her, and she didn’t know what to do to fix things between them. Not when he had left almost without a second glance.

She was used to being invisible. She had far too many brothers and sisters for her parents to notice her. Especially when she was just old boring Bunty. Her big sister Isadora was smart, her brothers James and Ronan, the twins, were funny, her little sister Saoirse was stunningly beautiful and played quidditch, and her younger brother Declan was brave and would probably become an Auror. They all had made their parents proud, they all had been Gryffindor, they all had grown into beautiful adults and teenagers. They all loved her, of course, in their own way.

“ _Poor Bunty, at least, you have your hands to make something of yourself”_

_“Stop being stupid Bunty, find a job, find your place in this world and don’t wait for a husband”_

_“You’re not as beautiful and smart as your brothers and sisters, but I’m sure it will be okay”_

Her mother wasn’t always tender. But they loved her, probably. And she probably wanted them to love her. She wanted to exist, to be more than Bunty, more than the mere shadow of her siblings.

She had always been fond of Newt Scamander. She had watched him from afar when they were at Hogwarts, she had been pining over him for years, until he was expelled. She had hated Leta then, and she had tried to work hard to follow his path in magical creatures care. She had succeeded, to her family’s surprise. And maybe to hers, too, if she was being honest. She wasn’t really used to success.

So, when the Ministry had offered her a job as the famous magizoologist’s assistant, she had been ecstatic. She had always been gifted with creatures, she had always felt more comfortable with them than with her own family. It had been a great opportunity to show her family what she was capable of.

Newt wasn’t really social, but she loved him for that. Those weeks helping him had been the best of her life. She didn’t mind if he wasn’t very talkative, or didn’t really look at her. The fact that he didn’t even know the effect he had on her made him even more attractive.

She had managed to ignore the shadow of the younger American witch looming over them. Newt had been desperate to go back to America and she had secretly been delighted every time his travel pass had been denied. It had been almost perfect, her, Newt and his fantastic beasts.

Until that very same witch came, crashing their perfect world with pain, anger and danger. Tina Goldstein. An Auror. Tall, beautiful and everything Bunty was never going to be. She didn’t mean to hurt her, not really, she didn’t even understand herself why she had sent Tina to the runespoor’s shed. She wasn’t mean, she wasn’t a bad person.

But… Things would be so easier without Tina, everything would go back to normal and maybe Newt would learn to love her. She deserved happiness, and she wanted him so much it hurt.

She had made a fool of herself. Of course, he wasn’t going to feel the same, even with time, not anymore.

She had lost all her chances to see her dreams come true, she was so tired of being ignored, she felt like she was drowning in an ocean of pain, anger and frustration.

Old boring Bunty. Kind plain Bunty. Heartbroken Bunty.

Maybe she could leave, travel to another country, and find a new purpose? Nobody would miss her, and she could start a new life.

Someone knocked at the door of her old apartment. She sniffed and composed herself. When she opened the door, her eyes widened with surprise. A beautiful woman, her face half hidden with a hat, was looking at her with a smile that made her uncomfortable. As if this stranger knew something about Bunty, Bunty didn’t even know herself.

“Can I help you?” she asked with a strangled voice.

The smile on the woman’s face grew wider.

“I guess you can…”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“I can walk, Newt…” Tina said with a sigh and a shy smile.

He ignored her and helped her out of the fireplace in his living room. They had just left Saint Mungo’s, and Newt had insisted to come with her, despite being needed at the Ministry. Tina was still a little dizzy and he didn’t want her to hurt herself more than she already was.

The sun was already high in the sky, and it felt like the night had lasted for days. They were both worn out.

He led her to the sofa, avoiding eye contact.

“I’ll make you a cup of coffee…” he mumbled.

He went to leave for the kitchen, but Tina caught his hand. He raised his eyes to her face, eyes wide and unreadable as he took in the bruises still visible on her skin. He adverted hastily his eyes, looking at the sofa instead.

“Newt, what’s wrong?” she asked, frowning.

He hadn’t left her side the time she had been held at hospital, holding her hand, her arm, always finding a way to touch her, as if to reassure him that she was with him, real and safe.

But at the same time, he had been avoiding her gaze, avoiding any discussion, his hair falling in a mess over his eyes. Picket had been more talkative than him, even if she couldn’t understand him. She had been exhausted, and with the nurses coming and going, she had dropped the issue until they would be alone.

She pulled at his arm until he sat heavily and awkwardly on the sofa next to her. As far away from her as he could. She didn’t feel hurt though, only confused and worried. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice, feeling hurt over a misunderstanding.

“Newt…” she asked softly. “What’s wrong?”

He stayed silent for a few seconds, and finally whispered.

“I should have stayed…”

Tina shook her head.

“We talked about it. Your brother made the right decision. Unless we don’t have a choice, like in Paris, you still are a civilian, and you have to stay safe…”

“I would have been perfectly fine, I could have helped…” he mumbled, looking at his feet.

She slid closer to him, her eyes never leaving his profile.

“I’m an Auror, it’s my job to protect you…”

“I want to protect you…” he blurted awkwardly.

He wanted to, he needed to. He didn’t want to be overprotective, he had always trusted her judgement, but after Paris, he couldn’t help but be terrified. Grindelwald hated Aurors, she could have been killed like the others, she could have been gone forever like Leta. And the thought was unbearable.

She could see how red his ears and cheeks became. How could this man be so endearing and infuriating at the same time? Her fond smile faltered when she remembered Theseus’s words. _If he loses you, I know I would lose him…_ She didn’t even know if Newt shared her feelings, things between them were mostly implicit, none of them ready to face the depth of their feelings, but if Theseus was right, then…

“You have to stay alive; you have a family Newt…” she said firmly.

“You… And you…”

She tensed and bit her lower lip.

“I don’t have anyone…” she whispered, the realization hitting her. She was alone. No family. It hurt so much she wanted to curl up and forget about the world. But she couldn’t. Not when she still had a chance to get her sister back.

It was Newt’s turn to slide closer to her. He struggled with all the words that wanted to escape his mouth at the same time. His hands twitched, longing to touch her.

“You… You have me if… if you want…” he said shyly.

She smiled weakly at him.

“And Jacob!” he added hastily, blushing furiously.

She chuckled and replied softly.

“And you have Theseus…”

Newt froze.

“Your brother loves you, you know… He just wants to protect you, like I…”

“Like you do with Queenie… That’s what older siblings do…”

He sighed, thinking about how he had treated his older brother.

“I have a lot to apologize for…” he muttered.

He finally looked at her, his eyes scanning her face. He wasn’t good with words, but his eyes converted his feelings for him. She felt warmth spread in her chest. They may not be ready to face it, but there was something there, something precious and beautiful they had to protect for the time being.

“Thank you, Newt… For taking care of me…” she whispered.

He shrugged sheepishly.

“You… You would have done the same…”

She smiled, happy to see he felt better.

“Yes, I would…”

He looked at her, his eyes not leaving hers. His hand tentatively reached up to cup her cheek. She loved his hands. So warm, calloused, strong and gentle at the same time.

“Tina!”

Startled, they jumped apart, Newt’s hand dropping from her face. Jacob came in the room and gave her a hug, relieved to find her safe.

“We were worried about you!”

“Is Bunty in the basement? I.. I have to apologize…” Newt asked his friend.

Tina frowned, confused.

“I… I wasn’t happy with her… About the runespoor… I was worried about you and Theseus, and I might have been… A bit harsh with her…” he explained embarrassedly.

Tina blinked. She had almost forgotten about the runespoor, it felt like years ago. She didn’t know what to think. She wasn’t convinced that Bunty was a bad person, but she knew all too well that desperate people could make stupid choices… Her own sister was the perfect example…

“I haven’t seen her pal… She left after you and your brother went to the hospital… Hm… By the way, Theseus came… He said we have to meet him at the ministry once Tina is released…”

Tina stood, swaying slightly. Newt was immediately on his feet, steadying her.

“You have to stay here… The healer said you need rest…”

“I’m coming… It might… It might be about Queenie…” she replied fiercely. Then, more softly.

“I need to find her, Newt…”

They stared at each other, Jacob blinking at them. Newt finally sighed in resignation.

“Fine… Let me write a note to Bunty before we leave…”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

The Ministry still wore the scarring effects of the battle. Was it really just a day before? Debris were still smoldering and Aurors were walking around, taking notes.

“Wow… Aren’t you going to use magic to fix all of this?” Jacob asked, taking in the main hall with astonished eyes.

“We have to collect evidence first…” Tina explained.

“Hey, Goldstein!”

She turned around.

“Roberts?”

She looked confused. A tall man with American accent strode towards them.

“What a mess, right? “he said while shaking her hand.

“Roberts… I didn’t know you were here…” she smiled awkwardly. “Let me introduce you to…”

“Newt Scamander, I heard a lot about you, nice to meet you…”

The Auror shook Newt’s hand, while the magizoologist remained silent, uncomfortably looking at Tina. He didn’t know how to act with this stranger, who seemed friendly, but was still an Auror from MACUSA. Like Tina… He winced… Tina was far more than an Auror.

“And you must be that famous No maj…”

Jacob smiled tentatively, glancing at Tina.

“Oh, don’t worry, no one is going to obliviate you here… Brits love No Maj’s… ” Roberts joked.

“What are you doing here?” Tina finally asked, frowning.

“MACUSA sent me… It was me or Achilles, and, well…”

Tina ignored his last comment while Newt decided that he was indeed grateful that Achilles didn’t come. But it didn’t explain why he was here, Roberts seemed to realize that he needed to explain himself, and lowered his voice.

“I’m sorry, Tina, but I’d rather tell you myself… They sent me with a team… MACUSA didn’t take betrayal very well…”

Tina took a step back, her face going pale. Newt tensed, his jaw clenched, while Jacob looked as if he was going to be sick.

“You’re here to kill Queenie…” she whispered, horrified.

Roberts grimaced, glancing around him.

“Not if I can help it, Goldstein, I swear… Queenie had always been nice with me… But yeah, we’re here to find her and to bring her back so that she can face justice…”

Tina tried to hold back her tears.

“My Queenie isn’t a criminal!” Jacod exclaimed.

“She never hurt anyone! She’s… She’s just lost!” she added.

Roberts shrugged.

“Look, I just wanted to tell you… I hope you’ll be the one to find her, honestly, but I have a team and a job to do… I’m sorry…”

He gave them an apologetic smile and walked away. Newt turned to Tina, who seemed about to collapse, her eyes glassy and staring in front of her.

“I can’t believe it! Queenie would never hurt anyone! They should be tracking that maniac and not wasting a team on my Queenie…”

_She’s no longer your Queenie_ … Tina thought.

But she couldn’t tell Jacob that. He didn’t deserve it. And it would be like giving up on her sister, and she would rather die than doing that. She swallowed hard and raised her eyes to Newt. He had dark circles under his gentle eyes, probably from the night he spent with her at the hospital, and he was looking at her with concern.

“You were right…” she whispered. “About the Aurors…”

He hesitated, and finally took her hand. Despite his blush, he didn’t waver this time.

“No, I wasn’t… We’re going to get her back,Tina… let’s find Theseus… He’ll help us…”

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“I can’t help you…”

Theseus rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jacob said, running a hand over his face. "Queenie made a mistake but she's a good person, he's manipulating her!"

Newt had to admit he shared his friend’s frustration.

“I wish I could do something, but Tina, I tried to talk with your president… And let’s say it didn’t go well… She’s quite… difficult… She wanted you to go back to New York…”

Newt’s eyes widened with panic. Theseus glanced at him and kept talking.

“Though, I asked her to give you permission to stay, under my supervision, if that’s okay with you…”

Tina nodded. She didn’t trust her voice. She was under the impression that if she opened her mouth, she was going to break.

“What does that mean?” Newt asked anxiously.

Theseus stood and paced behind his desk, frowning.

“It means that I’ve been asked to track Grindelwald… The sooner we find him, the sooner we get your sister back and the sooner we can end this nightmare… Tina, you’ll be in my team…”

Newt fought the nasty feeling that began to overwhelm him. He had to trust them, and he had his own mission to help to defeat Grindelwald. His brother’s sharp eyes focused on him for a second, before turning to Jacob.

“Jacob… We can take you back to New York…”

The man shook vehemently his head.

“I’m not going back without Queenie…”

“I thought so… But even if you’re with us, you’re still a muggle, it can be very dangerous for your safety…”

“Jacob is my friend. He’ll stay in my case… Right Jacob? This way, he’ll be safe with me…” Newt offered.

They both knew that no matter what, allowed or not, Newt was going to do what he thought right to do.

“Fine… I need a word with you… In private, no offense…”

Tina nodded in understanding. She stood and took a deep breath.

“Thank you Sir…”

“Thank you Theseus… For everything…” Jacob added.

“Don’t thank me… MACUSA is still after Queenie…”

Newt’s eyes followed Tina as she left the office with Jacob to wait for him outside. The pull he felt inside his chest was like an invisible rope linking him to her. The same invisible rope that led him to Paris…

“Dumbledore asked you to help him with the unbreakable vow, right?”

Newt looked finally at his brother. Straight to the point then.

“Yes…”

“I won’t tell the minister, don’t worry… Just… Be careful, okay?”

Newt avoided to look at him and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

“Theseus, about what I said… I didn’t mean it, I’m…”

“I know… I know Newt… Troubles seem to stick after you… I’m just asking you to stay safe… I asked for a detail to be assigned to protect you…”

“Is it really necess…” Newt started to protest but Theseus interrupted him.

“It is. Grindelwald will realize that the unbreakable vow has disappeared, if he hasn’t already… He’ll come after us… I don’t think the attack in the ministry was a coincidence… Grimmson was looking for something… “

“Grindelwald would know that Dumbledore has it…”

“Exactly… It means that Grimmson was looking more for someone than for something…”

Newt felt his blood turning to ice.

“Tina?” he whispered.

“I don’t know… It could be, it could also be you or Jacob… But don’t worry too much, she’s an excellent dueler, just focus on your task, and I’ll focus on ours…”

“Which is?”

“Investigate. We’re leaving for Godric’s Hollow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much!!! I didn't expect so many wonderful comments, it encouraged me to keep writing and I'm so grateful!
> 
> Keep sharing your thoughts with me and thank you for reading! I'll do my best to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support!

Godric’s Hollow was a beautiful village, whose houses were mostly charming. Tina looked around her in wonder; it was so different from New York and its huge buildings! It was fascinating, and she wondered how wizards and no majs could coexist so peacefully. Such a thing was unthinkable in America, and she questioned, not for the first time, if MACUSA’s rules were not a bit too severe. Maybe Queenie and Jacob could live in a village like this one…

Theseus was walking in front of his team, glancing nervously around him. She scowled at herself, it wasn’t the time to daydream, she was on her first mission in Theseus’s team and her sister was still out there.

They stopped in front of a small half-timbered house. Tina thought about the stories she used to read to Queenie before bed. In one of these stories, there was a tiny house like this one, where an old witch lived, alone and lonely, but with a pure heart. Then a prince came, kissed her, changing her in a young princess. Queenie loved this story, she used to say that one day, she would have her own prince. Queenie only wanted to love and to be loved, to have her own family, and Tina took it away from her by being more an Auror than a sister.

“Tina, you okay?” whispered Theseus.

Tina swallowed and nodded, grateful for his discretion. The other Aurors didn’t seem to like her, probably thinking that an American Auror didn’t belong. They didn’t need to know how vulnerable and edgy she was.

“Fine. Vance, Pye, Chambers, Brown, you’re on watch. She’s his aunt, he could be watching, be careful. Goldstein, Dearborn, with me.”

He knocked on the door while Tina took on her surroundings. The neighborhood seemed peaceful, she could see a woman walking with a toddler in her arms, and two men chatting, one of them was a no maj and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Was it really possible?

The door opened, revealing a woman in her late fifties, wearing a wool suit and a knitted shawl around her shoulders. She smiled amiably at them.

“Can I help you?”

“Miss Bathilda Bagshot? We work for the MOM and we have a few questions to ask you, miss, if we may.”

The woman’s smile faltered and without a word, she stepped back, opening further.

The inside of the house was as cosy and charming as the outside. She offered them some tea, which they politely refused. The elder woman sighed, tightening her shawl around her shoulders. Her face was sad and bore lines of concern.

“I was wondering when you would come…”

Theseus and Tina exchanged a glance.

“We have a few questions, like I told you, about your nephew… Gellert Grindelwald…”

The woman’s eyes stared at her knees as her shoulders slumped.

“My nephew had always been… idealistic… It’s not always a bad thing, except when your ideal becomes an obsession… “

_Oh, Queenie, what have you done…_

“His father was a Russian wizard, and his mother was my… my older sister… They were both killed by a witch hunter in Austria, while he was at school… And when Gellert was expelled from Durmstrang, he was sent to live with me… He had two years of school left but he didn’t want to go to Hogwarts… During the holidays, he met Albus… I thought that maybe this friendship would help him, stop him from exploring darkest paths… At first, it seemed like it… Gellert was secret but he seemed more…jovial… They wanted to end the international statue of secrecy; they wanted to change the world, like many young people before them… Albus was fascinated by Gellert, but he only wanted to save and to protect his unfortunate family… And then, there was a fight, a terrible fight and… That poor Ariana Dumbledore died… She was Albus’s younger sister… Gellert left after that, and never came back…”

The woman held back a sob. Tina couldn’t help but feel sadness for Newt’s former teacher. He had had his fair share of unhappiness…

“Did he stay in touch with you?”

Bathilda shook her head, grief etched in her features.

“I’ve never heard about him since that day, except in the newspaper… He never tried to contact me… I can’t believe… And at the same time… You know, my sister was a strong wizard, she was kind, but she had some ideas… I didn’t agree with her… But she was still my sister… And Gellert was… is the only family I have left… Do you know where he is?”

“We were hoping you could tell us…”

The woman shrugged helplessly.

“I wish I knew… What he’s doing, killing innocents… He must be stopped…”

“Is there a place, a city, that has a special meaning for him?” Tina asked.

Bathilda frowned at her, thinking.

“Maybe… He told me one time, that Austria was going to pay… His parents were killed there, like I told you, somewhere in the Austrian Alps… I unfortunately don’t know where exactly… Gellert can be quite… ironic… I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s hiding somewhere near the place his parents died…”

 

Her eyes settled on a picture in a frame hung on the wall. There were two boys and a younger Bathilda in the picture. The woman was waving, one of the boy was smiling, probably Albus, while the other one had a small smirk and was looking straight at the photographer. Tina felt a shiver go down her spine.

“Thank you for your time, Miss Bagshot. If something comes to your mind or if he tries to contact you, you’ll have to tell the MOM…” Theseus said, standing with Tina.

“Of course…”

Once outside, Tina couldn’t stop from asking.

“Now what?”

Theseus looked around him with a frown and then at her.

“An idea?”

“I guess we could talk with Albus Dumbledore…” she suggested.

“Without telling the ministry?” Theseus replied quietly, raising an eyebrow, his expression blank.

Tina blushed but held his gaze.

“We’ll tell them… After…”

“Merlin, you’re as bad as he is, no wonder you’ve fallen for each other!” he whispered with a smirk.

Tina’s eyes widened while she felt heat warming her cheeks. She wanted to feel offended, but seeing Theseus smiling was so rare these days that she settled for rolling her eyes at him.

She ignored the glares from the other Aurors at the familiarity between their boss and her, and they disappeared.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

Newt was frustrated. He had tried to work on finding a way to break the blood pact vial, but he had been interrupted constantly, by owls from his publisher, from his mother, he had had to leave shortly to meet with a colleague from the Centaur Liaison Office. He wasn’t closer to find a way to help Dumbledore than he was days ago, and he felt like growling at anyone who crossed his path. Well, maybe not anyone. But Tina wasn’t here, and it only added to his frustration.

And now, he was standing in a forest, dripping wet under the drizzle, his hairs sticking in every directions, Pickett brooding in his pocket since he hadn’t been allowed to wander outside.

The two Aurors assigned to his protection had their wands raised, and the three of them were listening to the noises around them. Besides the rain in the leaves, and sometimes, a bird singing, nothing…

And it was bad. Really bad.

“Are we waiting for something?” asked the Auror named James Fischer.

For Aurors, Fischer and Arthur Dawlish were rather pleasant, they were quiet, watching without disturbing him, and since Newt wasn’t very talkative, it was fine with him. He almost forgot they were here sometimes.

He had been told that unusual activity had been noticed in a Scottish reserve for dragons, and he had been asked to check on them, to make sure they were okay.

But if it wasn’t for the few burnt trees, it would have been as if the forest had never been inhabited.

“Appare Vestigium” he muttered.

Men and women appeared in a golden fog. A white bird on their chest. Catching dragons and collecting their eggs. He felt like blood had been drained from his body at the vision, his eyes going wide with panic at the obvious distress of the dragons.

“Dragons? What would they do with dragons? Aren’t they untamable?”

Newt didn’t answer, a taste of bile in his mouth. He absent-mindedly stroked the scar he could feel on his chest, through his shirt. Yes, they were untamable, in a way. But they had been more and more used to deal with wizards. Reserves had been created to preserve them, and Newt had been so happy to help when he had just been an apprentice. But then, war happened, and he had discovered that the government had other motives than preservation behind these reserves.

He would never forget the war, how he had had to try to tame them so that the Aurors could use them on the battle field. He would never forget their distress, their fear, their anger… How could anyone inflict such pain on innocent creatures?

 And now… Grindelwald had an army of dragons…

“We’ll find nothing, they took every dragon and every egg… We have to go back, it’s not safe here, his followers could still be out there…”

Newt nodded without a word. He needed to get a grip on his feelings, on the anger and the helplessness he felt deep down. He remembered something Dumbledore had told him when he had been expelled. _Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light_

He still had a mission. And if Dumbledore beat Grindelwald, then the people he loved would be safe, and he would be able to free the dragons.

He had to find a way to destroy the blood pact.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

Dumbledore didn’t seem surprise to see the Aurors entering his office. He had been obviously working, books surrounding him, but he smiled amiably to them.

“Gentlemen, Miss Goldstein, what can I do for you?”

Theseus mentioned for his Aurors to wait outside, leaving Tina and him alone with the teacher. He invited them to sit in the two chairs facing him, behind his desk.

“May I offer you a cup of tea? I’m afraid I don’t have any coffee, Miss Goldstein…”

“We might have an idea where Grindelwald is hidden…” Tina said without preamble.

Dumbledore observed her for a second.

“Of course. Austria Alps…”

Theseus straightened, his hands clenching around the armrests.

“You knew? “he exclaimed, dejected.

“I did have an idea. He always had a special relation to Austria…”

“And you didn’t think that telling us would have been accurate?”

Theseus was truly angry this time, and Tina couldn’t blame him.

Dumbledore reached behind his shirt to pull out the blood pact vial hanging on a necklace.

“Until we find a way to break this, I’m afraid we can’t go after him… The Ministry will send a team of Aurors if they heard about that, it would be a suicide mission, and you know it Theseus…”

Theseus pressed his lips in a firm line but didn’t answer. Paris disaster was too fresh in their memories.

“What are we supposed to do? Wait?” Tina asked, skeptical.

“That would be wise, indeed. But I guess you’ll be busy going after his followers across Europe…”

“We can’t wait! My sister is with him, I’m not going to just wait!”

She couldn’t imagine a scenario where she would just sit and wait for her sister to be killed by Grindelwald or by the Aurors. Dumbledore looked sadly at her.

“I’m sorry about your sister… But sometimes, the difficult choices are inevitable. We must all face the choice between what is right, and what is easy…”

“There is nothing easy in having lost my sister…” she hissed back, hot tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Dumbledore nodded in sympathy.

“I understand…” he said softly.

He turned to Theseus, allowing Tina to gather herself.

“I didn’t have the occasion to tell you how sorry I am about Leta… She was brave, braver than many Aurors I’ve met…”

Theseus blanched and clenched his jaw.

“Thank you. I will have to tell the Ministry, though…”

“I thought so… Miss Goldstein, if I can give you an advice, go back to New York, before they sent you after Grindelwald. I know you’re a perfectly able Auror, but Newt deserves happiness, and you are intrinsically linked to his happiness…”

She felt her heart fluttering at the thought of Newt but when she answered, her tone was firm.

“MACUSA sent me here, under Theseus’s supervision; and I’m not leaving without my sister…”

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

“I guess we’ll see each other very soon, then… Stay safe, both of you, for your sake and for Newt’s sake”

“If you cared that much about my brother, you wouldn’t have painted a target on his back…” Theseus spat angrily.

Once again, Tina agreed. If it wasn’t for Dumbledore, Grindelwald wouldn’t even know about Newt’s existence… But at the same time, neither would she…

“I do care, believe me, Newt is the kindest and purest soul I’ve ever met, and that’s what makes him so exceptional…”

“We’re not finished yet, do you have any idea of where in the Austrian Alps he could be?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you…”

Theseus stood with a huff and stormed out of the office. Tina was going to follow him when Dumbledore stopped her.

“He’s hurting… The dead we loved never truly leave us… Neither does the pain of losing them…”

Tina thought about what Bathilda Bagshot had said about Dumbledore’s sister. She didn’t know if she liked him, but if Newt trusted him, then she was going to trust him too.

“I can’t fight Grindelwald, not yet… “

Tina nodded.

“You asked Newt to help you…”

She didn’t mean to be harsh, but it came out like an accusation.

“He proposed to help me… He travelled all over the world and has an inestimable knowledge… I proposed him to stay here, at Hogwarts, to stay safe…”

“He would never leave his creatures…”

Dumbledore smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Indeed… But it wasn’t just them he wouldn’t leave…”

Tina blushed at the implication and averted her eyes.

“I’m sure we’ll meet each other soon…”

She bowed her head and left after Theseus. She found him pacing, down the steps of the hall.

“Damn him!” he growled when she joined him. “Why can’t I hate him though?”

He ran a hand on his face and looked at her.

“It’s already late, go back to Newt’s, I still have work left at the Ministry…”

“Theseus…”

“I’ll be fine… Just go and keep an eye on my brother, would you?”

She sighed and nodded in agreement.                

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

 The house was dark, except a lamp that had probably been left for her. She took out her coat and tiptoed on the stairs leading to the room she was occupying. She would have loved to see Newt, to talk to him, but she was grateful he was getting some sleep; she had noticed how exhausted he was.

Suddenly, she felt something climbing her leg and almost screamed out of fear when she noticed a tiny green creature hanging on her trousers.

She leaned down with a smile, that fainted when she noticed and heard how freaked Pickett was.

“Pickett? What’s going on? Is Newt okay?”

Even she could hear the panic in her voice. The bowtruckle jumped on the ground and ran towards Newt’s room. Tina, her heart in her throat, followed him. She stopped and hesitated. She had never been in his room, it wouldn’t have been proper… But if Newt was in trouble… She opened the door.

At first, she couldn’t see anything.

“Lumos…” she whispered.

The room was a mess, and she almost smiled at the image of Newt being so messy in his own room when his basement was so well organized.

Then, she froze in horror.

“What…”

Newt was spread in his bed, still dressed. There was a book opened on the floor next to his wand, he had probably fallen asleep while reading. But he wasn’t alone, and the sight that greeted her made her blood run cold.

A creature was sliding slowly above him, covering him gradually like a dark cloak. It had already covered his legs, Newt was shaking, his eyes tight shut, he seemed petrified.

“Mercy Lewis, Newt!” she cried.

 She had never seen this creature, but she had read about it in Newt’s book.

A Lethifold. One of the most dangerous creatures in the world.

And it was now looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'll do my best to update soon, but I'm back to work on monday, holidays are always far too short!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of action for a lot of emotion.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM” she shouted as the lethifold pounced on her, its eyes two white holes in the darkness of its being.

Her heart pounding loudly in her ears, she saw her patronus, a bright wild unicorn, chasing the creature, which flew past her, making her jump back with a scream, putting herself as far away as possible from it. Newt moaned and she forgot about everything but him.

“Newt!”

He was shaking, his face a mask of pain, but he was alive, and as much as she wanted to take him in her arms, to make sure he was okay, Jacob might be in danger.

“Pickett, take care of him! I’ll be back!”

She rushed out of the room and at the same moment, a shout of absolute terror resounded in the house. She cursed under her breath and ran to Jacob’s room, her wand lightening her steps. The man was standing on his bed, his back against the wall, his eyes as wide as saucers, while a lethifold was trying to get him. Jacob screamed again as the creature came closer to him.

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

The creature flew away from the room, chased by her patronus.

“Jacob, you okay?”

The man nodded, his face pale and sweaty with shock.

“I… I was half asleep, and then I… I heard you… And when I opened my eyes… It was…”

“Jacob, Newt needs you! I have to check the house for other lethifolds!”

Jacob stepped off the bed, his legs shaking.

“Lethi… Okay… It was… What… Newt… Okay… Okay I’m going…” he stammered.

Tina was already running through every room, lightening every dark corner, turning on every lamp she could find, looking for the deathly creatures, but they seemed to have just vanished without a trace. The basement was locked like every night, so they couldn’t have gone there… hopefully…

Two silhouettes emerged in the house and Tina almost stupefied them. The Aurors raised their hands, recognizing her.

“Wow! Goldstein? What’s happening? We saw your patronus through the windows!” Dawlish asked.

Oh, how much she wanted to hex them! Here and now preferably.

“Where in the name of Deliverance Dane were you? You were supposed to watch after him!” she hissed.

They exchanged a glance.

“We were on watch, but we didn’t see anything entering the house… ”

She sighed. Lethifolds were vicious creatures, she couldn’t blame them…

“Two creatures attacked Newt and Jacob… Can you please search the house again, just in case… And be careful, they look like dark cloaks and are very dangerous, use the patronus to fight them…”

The Aurors nodded and left to sweep the house. Adrenalin started to wear off and she had to lean against a wall to support her. She took a shaky breath, trying to understand what had just happened. If she had stayed at the Ministry, like she had wanted to, she would have been too late, and Newt…

The thought was unbearable.

She straightened and hurried to his room. She had to see him, to make sure he was okay. She found Jacob kneeling helplessly beside his friend. He turned his head with a start when she entered and looked relieved to see her.

“He… He won’t wake up…” he said worriedly.

Jacob stood back as Tina took his place. She swallowed, trying to remember what she had read in the book. But Newt hadn’t written anything about the way to recover from a Lethifold attack, since most of the attacks were fatal. With a shiver, she put her hand on his forehead.

“Newt… Newt, please, wake up…”

Newt began struggling, convulsing and moaning. He opened unfocused eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. His face was so pale every freckle seemed almost dark.

“Newt! Newt you’re okay, you’re safe!” she cried, catching him as he fall from his bed. She stumbled back under his weight but didn’t let go of him, drawing him against her, her arms circling his shoulders.

“Tina…” he croaked.

“Newt, Newt, listen to me, it’s over, and you’re safe…”

She wanted to cry. Seeing him in pain was unfathomably hard. He was always so strong and brave, despite his boyish smile and innocent big eyes, and seeing him like this was a punch to the gut. Slowly, his shivers stopped, and she felt his hands grasping her shirt in her back, while he took a deep breath in her neck. His untamable hair was tickling but she wouldn’t let go for anything in the world.

“You… You’re okay, Newt, you’re safe…” she whispered, feeling like a hand was closing around her throat, at the fear she still felt

“Tina…”

His voice was hoarse but firm. She closed her eyes with relief, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

“Mercy Lewis, Newt, I thought… I thought…”

She swallowed hard and drew back to look at his face. His eyes were darker, his mouth trembling slightly, but he was there and he was safe. They had never been so close physically, but Tina didn’t have time for embarrassment, not when Newt and Jacob almost died. It didn’t stop both of them from blushing.

“I’m… I’m okay…” he stammered, transfixed by her eyes.

“Newt, it was a…”

“A lethifold…” he finished her sentence darkly, finally looking at the wall behind her.

She helped him to sit on his bed and she sat next to him, Jacob taking the chair beside Newt’s desk. Pickett was clutching at Newt’s hair, hugging him.

“There were two of them… If it wasn’t for your book, I wouldn’t have known that the patronus worked on them…”

“Thank you Tina, you saved our lives…” Newt finally said, looking at her with that mix of admiration and longing that made her fingers itch with the need to touch him. Not that she would dare to make the first move. It had taken him almost dying to take him in her arms, but now, he was okay, he was safe…

“You can thank Pickett, he’s the one who warned me…” she replied, smiling warmly at the tiny creature.

“Well, thank you Pickett…”

The bowtruckle puffed out his chest with pride, but quickly went back to hugging Newt.

“What… What is that lethithing? God, I almost wished the erumpent was back, at least, she didn’t want to eat me!”

“One of the darkest creatures in the magical world…”

“Newt… I thought the lethifolds didn’t live in England…”

“They don’t… You see… The thing is, no one had managed to catch one, but if two lethifolds were there, it can only mean one thing…”

Tina jumped on her feet, suddenly panicked.

“You think Grindelwald may have sent them here? I thought your house was safe!”

“I thought too… But I don’t think that such an attack is a coincidence… I’m just glad it was me in the room”

_And not you_ … The words hang up in the air between them. She had insisted he took back his room, and he had used the extension charm he was so fond of to make her a room. A nice room that still smelled like him, and she was grateful for that. She knew she should be annoyed, his protectiveness was new, but she also knew that Leta’s death had shaken him up, understandably. She decided that action was the best way to keep moving on.

“I’ll write to Theseus, we have to find a place safer for you and your creatures!”

Newt looked at her in awe, unable to utter a word. Usually, people forgot about his creatures… He wondered not for the first time how came he had been lucky enough to meet her and to become her friend… Even if he wished for more, he felt immensely grateful…

Tina tilted her head, confused at his sudden silence. Jacob cleared his throat.

“And how are you planning to move all our friends from the basement?”

This seemed to snap Newt out of his reverie.

“I know where we can take them… And I know how…”

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Tina was going to meet Newt’s parents.

And she was freaking out.

And it was ridiculous.

Newt was her friend, not her boyfriend, or suitor, or whatever they called it in England. She had to keep her head cool, to relax. Meeting a friend’s parents wasn’t that hard, was it?

However what she felt for him was more than friendship; she wasn’t stupid enough to deny that truth. But after all those misunderstandings, she didn’t know how to act. She thought she knew, with the way he comforted her after Paris, but what if she was wrong and scared him off, sending him running at the other side of the world? Newt wasn’t any other man. He was a real gentleman, the kind that she thought only existed in novels. But he was also shy and secret and quite private. She didn’t have much experience in that field. She had been too bossy and career driven at school and then, during Auror training, that she hadn’t have time to think about her love life. Queenie was prettier after all, and more wife material than she would ever be. She never minded, even if sometimes, she had wondered if she was going to end like an old girl, living alone with her scars and her regrets and maybe a kneazle, she had always dreamed of having one.

She had been asked out, she wasn’t _that_ plain, but it never had been serious. And it had been okay. But now, she wished she had more experience to deal with the rush of emotions she felt around Newt. The gentle warmness, the butterflies in her belly, the lightness in her head, the mad pounding of her heart… Was it love? Oh, how she wished Queenie was here. She would have known what to do, she would have helped her… But she was alone, truly alone, and she had to face her feelings on her own. Newt didn’t make a move after his confession at the French Ministry, and she didn’t know where they stood. 

_He had chased you in Paris, your picture in his pocket, and he had told you you had salamander eyes…_ a little voice that sounded a lot like Queenie reminded her.

He had, indeed. And she couldn’t ignore how his gentle green eyes and his dashing smile and his awkwardness had blown up all her defenses.

_Get a hold, Tina!_

Newt had had to enlarge his case to make room for all the creatures of the basement. Then they had had to move them to their new temporary home. Jacob had helped with the harmless ones, while Tina had helped Newt with the wildest, except for the runespoor. He had insisted that he didn’t want her anywhere near the creature. Which had annoyed her. He cared for the three heads snake, but he had had the fright of his life when he had discovered Tina in the clearing. He didn’t blame the creature, the runespoor had been hurt and he only trusted Newt, and recently Bunty…

He left another note for his assistant, and Tina frowned.

“She didn’t come back?”

Newt shook sadly his head.

“I’m afraid I … I might have hurt her… I sent her my owl with an apology, but he came back with the note, she wasn’t at her place…”

Tina didn’t know what to think. Bunty might be brooding at someone’s place, but she also might be in danger. After all, she was Newt’s assistant, which made her a target for Grindelwald.

“You think she might be in danger?” Newt asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I hope not… You should tell your brother though; he could have his Aurors looking for her…”

“I will… He’s already with my parents… Shall we?”

Once the creatures settled, he closed his case and they gathered around the portkey Aurors had brought them in the morning.

Jacob looked at the old tea pot with dread and closed his eyes while clutching at his friends’ hands. Newt looked sorry while Tina couldn’t help but be amused. Jacob growled when the tea pot started shaking.

He really hated portkeys.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

“Oh, my sweet boys…”

The woman wrapped her arms around Newt and Theseus, who both hugged her back with a slight discomfort. She then stepped back to look at them, with such affection that Tina felt an aching longing stirring in her chest. But she ignored it. Today wasn’t about her.

The woman was surprisingly quite short and plump, unlike her sons. She had their freckles and green eyes though. Eyes that turned to look at Jacob and her curiously.

“You’re the muggle, Newt’s friend! And you… You must be his reason to fight to go back to America!” she finally exclaimed.

Jacob smirked, and Newt’s eyes widened with horror, while Tina thought she might ignite with embarrassment. She quickly recovered and extended her hand with a shy smile.

“Tina Goldstein, Mrs. Scamander, nice to meet you…”

The woman hugged her, and Tina held her breath, before relaxing in the embrace.

“Call me Eleanor, or Elea, thank you so much for taking care of my Newt out there!”

Tina glanced at Newt. She had arrested him, betrayed him, almost getting him killed… But again, she obviously wasn’t very good at taking care of the people she loved…

Mrs Scamander then turned to her eldest son, who had been silent, and took his face between her hands.

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry sweetie. Did you think about it?” Mrs. Scamander asked, looking between the brothers.

Tina didn’t know what she was talking about but this was a conversation between a mother and her sons, so she just observed, trying to figure it out on her own.

Theseus looked far more vulnerable and crushed than he looked back at the ministry, where he was the head Auror and had to put on a brave face. His eyes filled with tears and he nodded, while his mother took him back in her arms. Newt put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, looking so sad Tina only wanted to wrap herself around him, to shield him against any pain.

Eleanor turned her head to smile softly at Tina and Jacob.

“Newt, why don’t you take Tina and Jacob for a tour?”

Newt looked at his mother with owlish eyes, and then, understanding that she needed some private time with her mourning son, nodded.

“Actually, I could use a nap, last night was quite…eventful… If you don’t mind Mrs. Scamander…” Jacob asked.

“Of course I don’t…  And call me Elea, I insist. Deborah will show you your room…”

He thanked her and followed the chatty house elf, waving at Newt and Tina with an apologetic smile.

Tina could use a nap, she was wrenched, but she wanted to be with Newt more than anything. She couldn’t believe she was in his family house, or castle would be more appropriate maybe. She wasn’t sure about how to fit in such a different world, but she wasn’t going to flinch. His mouth slightly agape, he was staring at her.

“Shall we?” she finally asked, trying not to feel self-conscious.

It wasn’t his fault his eyes had that effect on her…

“So sorry, of course…”

They both stepped out of the house and walked away in silence. Tina was looking around her, not getting used to how big and beautiful the estate was. Trees, and flowers, and green grass, and beautiful ponds… It was so quiet, so different from Central Park, she could hear the birds singing, hidden in the bushes, the wind ruffling the leaves on the trees, the water running in an invisible creek, and from time to time, a creature cry in the distance.

Pickett was sitting on Newt’s shoulder, looking down and commenting in his curious dialect every time their hands brushed involuntarily.

“Newt, this place is wonderful! It must have been incredible, growing up in there!”

She could feel Newt glancing at her, she could sense his nervousness, and she didn’t want to push him, so she kept her eyes on the landscape.

“We have a tradition…”

His voice was hoarse, he cleared his throat. She looked at him curiously, as they kept walking.

“When someone in the family leaves us… We plant a tree and have a ceremony for them…”

He looked at her expectantly. She smiled.

“I think it’s sweet…”

“You do?”

“Yes… It’s a beautiful way to honor and to remember… That’s what you’re going to do for… for Leta?”

He stopped and looked at the landscape.

“I’d like to be there when you do it… If that’s okay with you…” she said softly, looking at his profile.

When he turned his head to look at her, his eyes were so full of emotion Tina felt like she was drowning.

“I’d like that…” he finally whispered, his smile warming her from the inside.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Once upon a time, Bunty was a little girl, with red untamable hair, brown boring eyes, and a grandmother she adored, Delen.

Delen was muggle born and used to read muggle fairy tales to her grandchildren. But none of them was fascinated like Bunty was. Babbity Rabbity couldn’t compare to Cinderella, the little mermaid and all these wonderful stories.

True love always meant sacrifice.

She was going to get her happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you, thank you for sticking with me! Each comment makes trully my day, so feel free to share your feelings :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and action for this long chapter, enjoy!

Theseus and Newt were standing in front of the young tree they had just planted, with their father just behind them. Tina was watching them, two brothers grieving their lost love, and she felt strangely out of place. She wanted to comfort Newt, she had stood by his side during the ceremony, doing her best to support him, but she knew that this moment of remembrance only belonged to the Scamander’s. She didn’t know Leta, except for that awkward moment when they had both been hidden in Newt’s case.

_“You are Tina…” Leta had said with a gentle smile._

_Tina had looked at her with surprise, not knowing what to say. As an Auror, she was quite confident now that she had her job back, but as a woman… It was harder, especially when confronted with beautiful women like Leta. She was gracious, beautiful, curvy. Everything Tina wasn’t. Too tall, too thin, too clumsy. She had felt self-conscious but had smiled nonetheless._

_“We learnt about what happened in New York, Thanks to the newspaper, Newt doesn’t confide in us… not anymore…” Leta had added sadly._

_Tina had bitten her lips, trying to understand where this conversation was going. This beautiful woman had been lucky enough to be loved by Newt, and it haunted Tina._

_“I’m happy Newt had found you…”_

_She had seemed genuine, and Tina had relaxed a little bit._

_“He tried to go back to America, you know, many times…”_

_“I thought he was engaged to you…” Tina had sputtered out without meaning to say it out loud._

_She had stopped, eyes wide, embarrassed. Leta recovered fast enough to chuckle with a shrug._

_“Newspaper can be wrong… You know, Newt and I…”_

_Oh, how Tina had hated how it did sound. Newt and anyone else was bad, but Newt and Leta was unfathomably painful._

_“We had a wonderful friendship, until I ruined everything… But even if I hadn’t… I don’t think anyone can have all of him… At least, that’s what I used to think, until I saw him fighting to go back to someone in America…”_

_Tina had wanted to say something back, something nice or deep or clever… But at the same moment, they had had to climb out of the case and to help Newt with the zouwu._

No, she hadn’t had the time to get to know Leta and she regretted it, after so many months having her in her nightmares from the other side of the ocean.

“Leta was part of the family…”

Eleanor was standing next to her, watching at the silhouettes of her sons with tears in her eyes. Tina was intimidated by the woman, but she tried to overcome her shyness.

“I know… And I’m so sorry for your loss…”

 “She wasn’t perfect, but she was a kind soul. I could have hated her for the way she treated Newt, but nothing is really black or white, isn’t it?”

It was so true. Her sister might have joined Grindelwald, but she wasn’t a monster.

“What she did… It saved us… It was very brave…”

And it was true. Leta had protected them and she had died a heroine. Eleanor smiled unhappily and squeezed her arm.

“Thank you Tina… And I can’t thank you enough for what you did for Newt…”

Tina felt once again at loss for words. She didn’t feel like she had done anything, except messing things up with the people she cared the most about.

“Newt had always been a quiet child, shy, and special in so many wonderful ways… But the world isn’t easy for special young people like him… His heart is far too big, his soul far too precious…”

Tina looked at him, standing with his arm awkwardly put around Theseus’s shoulders. Yes, he was far too precious.

“My husband can seem… distant… But both he and I were worried when Newt went to Hogwarts; he was so…lonely… And then he left, travelling all around the world on his own… It’s hard to connect with him… But somehow, you manage it effortlessly… And I’m so grateful he had found you…”

What was she supposed to say? It was such a huge thing for a mother to tell, and she felt like she didn’t deserve her kindness.

“Jacob and I are his friends… “ she said uncertainly.

Jacob chuckled and Eleanor smiled knowingly at her.

“I know you are… And I know my son… Just… Don’t give up on him…”

That was something she had learnt with the whole misunderstanding disaster. Newt was honest and loyal to a fault. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

“Never…” she whispered.

She didn’t even have to think about it. When she had thought he was engaged, she had been heartbroken, so angry she had tried to move on. But it had taken one look at him in the Parisian sewer to knock down the walls she had erected around her heart.

She had met his father briefly, a tall white haired man. A former Auror, who had been nothing but nice and polite, even if she could feel some tension between him and Newt. She would have liked to meet his parents under other circumstances, but her life didn’t seem to do normal. Everything looked out of control. At least, Jacob was here to ease her nervousness.

Theseus turned to his father and they both disappeared, leaving Newt alone, his dark coat fluttering in the wind.

“Go see him, he needs you… “

Tina hesitated. He probably needed to be alone…

“Go, a mother knows these things…”

Oh, how she wished her own mother was by her side… But the woman’s kindness touched her, more than she could express in words.

“We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other… ” Eleanor said, squeezing her arm, before turning to Jacob.

“Would you like a cup of tea, Jacob?”

Jacob didn’t like tea but he nodded nonetheless, grateful for the Scamander’s kindness, especially after the way wizards feared no-majs in America. He had been strangely quiet during the ceremony, and Tina promised herself to talk to him later. She wasn’t the only one suffering from Queenie’s absence…

She smiled at the older woman and turned to walk until she stood next to Newt. The wind was getting stronger, bringing dark threatening clouds above them, the thunder rolling in from a distance. Pickett was sitting on his shoulder and eyed her with a sad expression. She smiled tentatively to cheer the creature up and looked at Newt.

She didn’t know what to say. How was she supposed to help him go through this, especially when she was struggling to get a hold on her feelings?

“She loved tulip tree, that’s why Theseus chose it… It’s a beautiful tree, especially the flowers…” Newt said soflty.

He glanced at her and stopped talking to stare back at the young tree.

“Newt… If I can do anything… “ she started tentatively. “Just tell me… I know you cared about her and…”

“I loved her…” he interrupted her.

What kind of person was she, to feel a pang of jealousy over a dead woman? He couldn’t help how he felt and…

“But I’m not in love with her…”

He was now staring at a spot in the grass, next to the trunk, his hair hiding his face. Tina swallowed thickly and reminded herself that it wasn’t about her. Newt needed support and she was going to be there for him.

“I’m sorry, Newt, I really am…”

Pickett slid to his pocket to escape the weather, but Newt didn’t even notice.

“I wish I knew how to stop the war coming…” he finally said.

She tilted her head, intrigued.

“You believe Grindelwald was showing the truth?”

Newt shook his head with dejection.

“I believe men would do anything for power, I believe that men are the fiercest creatures and that they’ll always find a reason to fight…”

“Then you’re not alone. We’ll fight back, we’ll do everything to prevent it then…” she answered firmly.

She had been too young during the first war, but she had seen the damages and couldn’t imagine another war when people were still healing and recovering.

“I need to stop this before losing someone else…” he whispered, more for himself than for her to hear, but she heard him anyway.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and she felt her heart breaking. She didn’t hesitate, and intertwined her fingers with his calloused ones, squeezing his hand. She wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone, that she was going to fight by his side, and that Leta’s sacrifice would not be in vain.

He squeezed back and looked at her with that expression again, the wind messing with his hair. It felt like he was seeing her, the real her, right through her soul. She lost herself in his misty green eyes. How could someone be so pure? How could she have imagined that she would be able to get over him? He blinked once, and raised their linked hands to his mouth. She felt a lump in her throat, her heart racing madly. His breath was hot on her skin, and slowly, he kissed her knuckles. Mesmerized, she looked at his lips and licked her own unconsciously. His eyes darkened and she felt a shiver running her whole body. Was the moment she had dreamt of for months going to happen?

“Tina…”

His voice was hoarse and thick with restrained emotion.

“I… I really, really like you… I mean I… if you… May I court you?” he finally blurted out.

Her head was spinning and, at the same time, she couldn’t see anything but him. It should have been inappropriate to feel so happy in front of the tree that had been planted for Leta, but it felt strangely right. She smiled and nodded weakly, not daring to believe it. After so many tears, after months of anger, pain, sadness… He wanted to court her… It was so deliciously old fashion and it made her ridiculously happy.

“Yes…” she whispered, her smile widening when Newt smiled back. It was a smile she hadn’t seen often, a wide unguarded breathtaking smile, like the one he had worn when Queenie and her had sung the Ilvermorny hymn.

She felt a drop of rain on her cheek, and soon, it was pouring, the thunder making the ground tremble beneath their feet.

“Rea… Really?”

He didn’t seem to mind that they were going to be soaked. She laughed and took his other hand. His hair was sticking to his forehead and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing again. He was like transfixed by her face, drawing on every detail.

“Newt?”

“Hm?”

“I’m going to hug you…”

She blushed, and waited anxiously for his reaction. The thunder startled them. Newt looked at her with resolve and suddenly disapparated them. She found herself into a room with drawings of beasts everywhere in the walls.

Tina took on her surroundings, blinking in confusion and trying to ease the nausea that came with the sudden disapparation. The lightening was strong enough for her to see the single bed with black and yellow sheets.

“Lumos…” he whispered, lightening an oil lamp on his bedside.

“My… My room… That’s the only place where no one will disturb us…”

He realized how it sounded and Tina almost laughed at how red he became.

“Not that we… I mean… I didn’t mean… You… I wouldn’t…”

He dropped her hands to step back, nervously advertising his eyes, and Tina sighed with a fond smile. She took a step toward him. A puddle of water was forming beneath them but none of them noticed.

He raised his eyes to her, hope written all over his handsome face. Love and tenderness threatened to overwhelm her. Tentatively, she put her hands on his shoulders. He was tense and shaking slightly.

“It’s okay…” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

She didn’t have much practice, but she knew that she had never wanted anyone like she wanted this amazing awkward funny magizoologist. Embarrassment be damned!

She linked her arms behind his neck, and stepped closer, bringing her body against his solid one. She put her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. If warmth had a smell, it would be his. Warmth and earth and clean, and she felt drunk. At first, he didn’t move, terrified of doing something humiliating. She shivered, and then, he took his wand and without a word, dried them.

“It’s better…” he mumbled.

His hands found her waist and she wondered if he could hear how madly her heart was beating. She wouldn’t be surprised to see it leap off her chest.

His arms slid around her, tightening his hold, bringing her flush against him. They parted slightly, bringing their foreheads together. He was watching her from under his lashes, choking with emotion. His eyes locked with hers and she felt air leaving her lungs with the intensity of the moment. His breath was hot on her cheek and she couldn’t say which of them was shaking.

“Tina… I… I…”

He swallowed, not ready to say it out loud. But it was okay, she didn’t need to hear it, not now, not when they were hurting and when everything was such a mess.

“May I… may I kiss you?” he asked softly, his voice rough. 

Tina nodded, feeling like emotions were going to make her implode.

His shaped lips were slightly cracked when they brushed her softer ones. He looked at her, afraid of her reaction, but he only met her dark eyes and he plunged again to kiss her, more firmly this time. Their hold on each other tightened, one of his hands came to frame her face, to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing with her own.

Everything was spinning around them, disappearing in a blurry, and Tina felt like she was falling and flying at once. Her skin was burning and her heart was exploding and it was incredible.

When they parted, still resting their forehead against each other, they took a moment to get their breath under control. Their eyes met and it was all she could do not to giggle.

“That was…” she whispered, struggling to focus, her mind and her body tingling from the intensity of the kiss.

“Wasn’t it?” he whispered back with a smile that took her breath away.

A knock on the door startled them, and they parted reluctantly, trying to tame their disheveled appearance.

“Newt? You have to come see that…” said his brother’s muffled voice.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

“It’s a trap…” Theseus said, his arms crossed.

An owl had brought a letter at the Scamander’s estate, and they had left instantly for the Ministry, leaving their distressed parents behind. Newt frowned at the unknown writing and Tina watched him anxiously.

“What is a fire crab?” asked Jacob.

“A creature victim of traffic…” Newt said darkly.

“It has jeweled shell…” Tina explained.

“And it’s a trap!” Theseus repeated. “There is no way in hell to know if it’s true that there is a traffic occurring right now in London! Grindelwald knows your weaknesses; he’s using them against you…”

“It’s my job…”

“You can’t just go wandering on your own! It’s not safe!”

Newt looked in his direction, his eyes staring at an empty spot behind his brother’s shoulder.

“I have to be sure… There might be creatures in danger…”

As Theseus opened his mouth to argue, Tina stopped him.

“I’ll go with him!”

Theseus sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew nothing would keep his brother from saving creatures, but he seriously considered tying him in his old room.

“Fine… Fine… But you take Fischer and Dawlish with you… And Jacob is staying at the Ministry for now… No arguing!”

Jacob and Newt glared at him, but when Theseus turned to Newt, Jacob’s shoulders dropped. Tina took a step closer and whispered.

“Are you okay?”

The man shrugged and smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Just feeling like a rock in your shoes…”

“Jacob, you know it’s not true, you’re one of us…”

“Yeah, right, I’m just the useless one… Don’t mind me Tina…”

She wanted to comfort him, to tell him how wonderful he had been to her sister. If she hadn’t been so stubborn, they wouldn’t be in that mess… She had been so blind, first with Newt, then Jacob and her sister… It was time for her to keep her eyes wide open and to fix things.

“Jacob, you helped us, you protected us, not being a wizard doesn’t define you…”

“But it definitely could help… Queenie would be here…”

“It’s not your fault! You don’t choose where you come from but you can choose your acts… And everything you did was brave and selfless… You’re a wonderful man Jacob, and Queenie loves you, I may not understand what’s going on in her head right now, but I know for sure that she loves you…”

Jacob smiled half-heartedly, and slumped into a chair.

“I’m sorry you have to stay here Jacob…” whispered Newt to his friend.

Even if it was for his safety, leaving without him left a bitter taste of treason.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

Of course, it had been a trap.

There were no fire crabs, no creatures in danger, just an empty building. Tina and Newt made eye contact, and drew out their wands.

“We should leave…” Fischer started, before being hit by a spell in his back and collapsing with a gasp.

“Damn it!” yelled Dawlish, “Mr. Scamander, you have to leave, we’ll cover you!”

But Newt was already trying to fight back, while dark silhouettes surrounded them. His case in one hand, he tried as best as he could to protect an unconscious Fischer, his eyes searching for Tina.

“Protego!”

When he found her, he felt a rush of panic. Tina was standing still a few feet away from him, oblivious to the spells flying all around her, her eyes wide and transfixed by something. Or someone.

Someone with familiar blonde hair, and big expressive eyes.

“Queenie? ” she whispered, not believing her eyes…

They had been apart for a few weeks, and it felt like years. Her sister hadn’t changed, except for her dark clothes. What was she doing here? Queenie wasn’t a fighter or a dueler…  She looked at her with a pained expression in her usually cheerful eyes, and turned away from the battle and from her to run to the back of the building.

“Queenie!”

Tina didn’t hesitate and chased after her. She wasn’t going to lose her again, she had promised her parents to take care of her, she needed her.

“Bugger! Tina!” Newt yelled.

She disappeared behind her sister while Dawlish slid on the ground until he joined Newt behind the magical shield he had created.

“Take him back!” Newt said, “The protection is not going to last!”

Dawlish gapped at him and shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you behind! Your brother is going to fire me!”

“I’ll take responsibility! Fischer needs hospital and I’m not leaving without Tina!”

He plunged his hand in his pocket and brought out a little blue cocoon.

“Go!”

The swooping evil raised above them, glaring at their assailants.

“You have to leave, now!” he shouted to the only Auror conscious.

Then Newt began to run in Tina’s direction, his case bumping on his leg. His heart was racing with fear, for his swooping evil, but mostly for Tina. Queenie was kind and caring but she still had made the choice to join Grindelwald. He wanted Tina to have her sister back, of course, but not like this… Not when she was attacking them…

“Queenie!”

He turned in the direction of her voice and stopped short when he saw them. Queenie stilled to turn to look at her sister. Tina was panting, her breath short, her wand raised, turning her back on him.

“Queenie, please… We can fix this, please Queenie, come with me…”

Her voice broke and Newt wanted to gather her in his arms, but it wouldn’t help, so he settled for waiting.

“Now you want me to come with you, to fix things… A bit late for that, don’t you think, sister?”

Tina swallowed, her wand still raised. Newt frowned. Queenie’s voice had something strange…

“It’s never too late, mum used to say that… “

Queenie snorted and raised her wand to disapparate.

“Queenie, wait!”

The witch smirked.

“I just needed your help, but you chose MACUSA over me. We’re even…”

“Queenie, please listen to me. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Come back with me, we’ll go to the cemetery in New York to visit Pa and Mum’s graves…”

“Go visit them alone, go to New York and tell them how you betrayed me!”

Newt’s frown deepened when he saw how Tina’s posture changed. She tensed and raised her wand higher.

“Where is my sister?” she hissed. “Our parents aren’t buried in New York… Where is Queenie?”

The other witch smirked without a word. Then, everything happened at once. Queenie moved to disapparate. Tina ran toward her, ignoring Newt’s calls.

“Tina! No! Wait!” he yelled, running to her.

As Queenie’s silhouette began to fade, Tina’s hand reached to catch her arm.

“No! No! Tina!”

Then, almost without a noise, the space in front of him was empty. Tina was gone. Gone with someone who had visibly taken Queenie’s appearance. Someone who was going to go to Grindelwald.

He sank to his knees, ignoring the sharp pain of the fall.

The distress and terror he was feeling were far more painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! And thank you for the amazing comments you're going to leave just below :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of torture

Pain.

Darkness.

She couldn’t move, but her mind was slowly waking up. The last thing she remembered was her hand catching Queenie’s arm and Newt’s desperate voice calling her.

Then pain. And nothing.

Queenie… Except this woman wasn’t her sister… Or was she? Their parents had been buried outside of New York, but maybe she had just misinterpreted her words… The desire to see Queenie seemed stronger than reason; she didn’t know what to think…

Why couldn’t she move? She blinked and gasped when pain became far too strong. It was as if her whole body was hurting, she couldn’t situate where she was hurt, she only knew that she wanted to escape the pain so badly she had trouble to breath. She looked around her through her tears, taking in the dark walls of what looked like a cell, and then glanced down at her own body. Blood. There was blood on her shirt, still fresh, still pouring through what looked like a deep gash in her flesh. How did she get hurt? Where was her wand? And her coat? She swallowed painfully, shivering. There was a thin smelly mattress under her and she could feel how cold the dirty floor was.

Why couldn’t she move?

How had she been that stupid? Running and grabbing at her sister’s arm, without any back up… She knew better… That’s probably how she had got hurt, she had undoubtedly splinched herself.

And Newt… She cursed herself, suddenly terrified. She had let Newt behind, alone, fighting Grindelwald supporters, who wanted nothing more than to see him dead.

_Oh sweet Morrigan, oh please, let him be safe, please…_

“Renervate”

She felt her body unfreezing and looked around her, spotting a silhouette behind the bars of the cell. She sat painfully, clutching at her abdomen, feeling the hot blood through her fingers and fighting the nausea.

“Well hello…” said a familiar voice.

The door opened and the silhouette came nearer, followed by other people. Tina, her mouth dry, looked at Queenie, then at the man following her.

She swallowed and composed herself.

If she was going to die, she would die her head high.

The men positioned themselves around, while Grindelwald crouched in front of her.

She looked at him in the eye, never wavering, never breaking contact, despite how disturbing his white eye was, despite the coldness of his stare. Despite the blood escaping her, despite how weak she felt. After a few minutes, he smirked and stood up.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re still alive…”

She tried to stay impassive. She was an Auror. She was trained to face interrogations.

“You and your fellows had been harassing us, when we only used our right to express ourselves… But despite your cruelty, I agreed to spare you, for now… Your sister here believes that you can help us…”

“Teenie, listen to him, please…”

Tina looked at her sister, feeling her mask slipping. Queenie was looking at her with pleading eyes, the coldness of earlier gone.

“Queenie…” she whispered, desperately wanting to believe that it was her.

Her little sister, her best friend, her only family. Her hand on her abdomen moved and she hissed in pain, closing momently her eyes. Queenie knelt next to her.

“Oh Tina, you’re hurt! I’m going to take care of you!”

Tina opened her eyes and jerked back to avoid any contact. The pain was confusing her, but she had to focus. This woman might look and sound like her sister, she still needed to be sure.

“Tina, let me help you…”

“You didn’t know about our parents…” she mumbled through the pain.

Grindelwald was observing her and she did her best to ignore him.

“Tina, I can take care of you! You just have to tell us where to find the vial, and then, you’ll be fine, you’ll go back to Newt…”

Tina looked at her sister’s features. It was so confusing, Queenie would never let her die, and she would never use her survival to get information… And yet, she had left, joining this man above all…

“What was the first gift I got you for Christmas when you were nine?”

Queenie’s smile flattered and she laughed, but it sounded so false Tina knew instantly what she was dreading to know for sure. Her heart broke again.

“Tina, what are you talking about?” Queenie asked innocently.

“Answer me…” Tina hissed, feeling angry and sad and disappointed and drained.

She was going to faint, except she couldn’t, not with this man in her cell.

She felt him poking in her mind and she used everything she could to stop him. Her heart was beating far too fast and sweat was gathering on her forehead.

“Tina, it was such a long time ago… Don’t be silly, come on, tell us, and I’ll take good care of you…”

“Where is my sister…” she growled.

“You must be delirious, you’re hurt and…” Queenie said, nervously patting at her blond locks.

“Queenie…” Grindelwald said patiently.

He had stopped trying to read her mind and she couldn’t feel grateful enough for the years of practice she had for living with a legilimens.

Queenie, or the woman pretending to be Queenie, stepped back, looking at her with something like regret.

“Tina, Tina… I’ve worked with you for months, and I’ve noticed how gifted you are, how ungrateful president Picquery was and what a waste of talent it was for you to work for MACUSA…”

Tina blinked, trying to ignore the black spots in her vision. The wall was cold against her back and her abdomen felt numb. She knew it wasn’t a good sign…

“You could join us, join your sister… We don’t want to harm you…”

Tina snorted.

“Tell that to the people you killed…”

Grindelwald, his hands in his back, smiled with a fake sadness.

“Unfortunately, sacrifices have to be made, for the greater good… But each of them broke my heart…”

Tina would have laughed if she wasn’t so weak.

“You killed Leta…”

“After she attacked me, I was only defending myself…”

There was no remorse in his voice no regret, no sadness. Nothing.

“I will _never_ help you…”

He stepped back without a word and Queenie raised her wand.

“Crucio…”

The pain was so sudden her head hit violently the wall behind her. Every cell of her body was burning, the pain was unfathomable, and at the same time, she wanted to block out the horrible screams which reverberated in the small room. Until she realized the screams were hers.

The pain stopped and Tina sobbed on the ground, shivering, her hand still clutching at her injury. Queenie… Queenie had tortured her… Her sister had used an unforgivable cruse on her.

_She’s not Queenie, she’s not, Queenie would never hurt me, she’s not Queenie…_

“The vial was mine, I thought stealing was a crime, and yet we are the ones called criminals…”

“Go to hell…”

“Crucio…”

Expecting the pain didn’t make it any easier she realized once it had stopped, leaving her panting on the ground. Queenie was looking at her with resolve, the regret gone, her face emotionless.

_It’s not Queenie, Queenie is not here, she would never hurt me, this woman is not Queenie…_

“Newt Scamander is quite a fascinating man. I don’t get what’s so special about him, but you too seem to be quite fond of him…”

Tina swallowed the lump forming in her throat at the thought of the magizoologist. She had just got a glimpse of how it felt to be kissed by him, to be held by him, maybe to be loved by him.

But if she was going to die, she would at least have been lucky enough to have experienced what it could be like to love Newt. It was more than she deserved.

“He’s better than you will ever be…” she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Grindelwald chuckled.

“Your loyalty is touching… Do you think he’ll be that loyal to you?”

“What… What do you mean?”

“Do you think the vial is more precious to him than your life?”

Tina’s eyes widened.

“I guess we’re going to find out…” he said before turning away with a satisfied smile.

He left the cell, followed by his men and Queenie. She didn’t even look back. Tina had to swallow a sob. She had screwed up…

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

“What were you thinking? Are you insane? Taking off like this, on your own?! You could have been killed!”

Theseus was fuming, literally, and Jacob wouldn’t have been surprise to see steam coming out of his ears.

“Are you even listening to me!” he finally snapped, banging his hand on his desk.

The silence was deafening after his outburst. Newt looked up at his brother, his jaw gritted, his hands clenched. His eyes were filling with tears but he held them back and hissed:

“We need to find Tina…”

Theseus closed his eyes and sighed.

“Newt…” he said patiently.

“No, you… you don’t understand… He… He hates Aurors… And he knows she helped capturing him…”

His voice broke and he swallowed painfully, trying to block out the images assaulting him.

The need to run away was so strong. He needed to leave. To go into his case. To hide for a moment. To stop hurting.

That was what he would have done a year ago, before New York. When everything was too much, when he felt overwhelmed, when contact with other humans became too hard, he used to hide in his case or in his basement. Tending to his creatures helped him, it used to ease his mind, to allow him to focus on something tangible and to sort out the tangle of his thoughts.

But he couldn’t hide, not anymore. Not when all the walls protecting his heart had collapsed, not when the woman he couldn’t stop thinking about was missing, probably being tortured, or…

The bile rose suddenly in his throat and he had to close his eyes and to take deep breathes.

“Newt, hey pal, breath, come here, have a seat!” Jacob said gently, bringing a chair.

Newt shook his head, putting his fists on the desk, and glared at his brother.

“There is no other option… We have to find her…”

“How, Newt? How can we find her? Believe me, it’s not that simple!”

His face softened.

“Newt… I will do everything to help you, you know that…”

Newt rubbed at his eyes with his hands still clenched, wiping the tears that had spilled from his eyes. They had just found each other, she couldn’t be taken from him just like that, it was unfair. He wanted her, the need was overpowering, stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life.

“Newt, calm down, her sister won’t allow anything to happen to her…”

Newt glanced at Jacob and tried to gather his thoughts.

“She… Queenie was… different…”

His friend frowned, worried.

“What do you mean?”

“She seemed… Colder somehow… “

Jacob shook his head, with a faint disbelieving smile.

“My Queenie, she can be angry, but she loves her sister… Newt, Tina will be alright, we just have to find her…”

Images of the Aurors dying in the cemetery were still haunting him, so many people had been killed that day and Tina could have been one of them. He had been terrified when she had tried to stop her sister only to have the blue flames launching at her. Grindelwald would kill her, of that he was certain, but maybe not in the first place. Tina needed him, he had to push away the panic freezing his insides.

“Newt, you…”

Theseus stopped, staring at something bright floating through a wall into the office. Newt and him drew out their wands, and Jacob stepped behind them, his eyes wide.

They realized that the light was a ferret, a patronus which stopped in front of Newt. The silence was only disturbed by their ragging breaths.

Then, brusquely, deafening, heartbreaking screams echoed in the office.

Tina’s screams.

Jacob put his hands on his ears, while Theseus blanched and looked at his brother. Newt was clenching his wand so tightly it could have snapped in two. Blood had drained off of his face and Picket, feeling his distress, was squealing frantically in his front pocket.

The screams stopped and Newt took a step closer, his face livid, his lips pursed.

“The vial against her life…” a deep voice said.

It wasn’t Grindelwald’s voice, but again, the man probably didn’t have a patronus. His soul was far too dark…

“Further instructions coming.”

Then, the patronus was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading me, for your comments, it makes all these hours writing worth it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst and then, more angst.

Tina drifted in and out of consciousness. It was too dark in her cell, she didn’t know how much time had passed since she had grabbed her sister’s arm. The blood had coagulated, stopping the bleeding. But she had lost a lot of blood, and she knew that her body might go into shock if they came back to torture her again.

She had been trained to handle pain, but reality was worse by far. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that the odds were against her, if Grindelwald didn’t kill her, her injury would.

She thought about Newt, about how much more she would have liked to tell him, of how much more of him she had wanted. Oh, how much she would have loved to kiss him one last time, to taste each one of his freckles, to feel his strong calloused hands on her skin. She only hoped that he wouldn’t close himself to the world and to love, even if she couldn’t deny that the idea of him falling in love with another woman was quite distressing.

She thought about her little sister, sweet, loving, beautiful Queenie, who had embraced darkness out of love and despair. Who would fight for her if she died? Who would try to save her, to fix things, to get her back?

She knew the answer. Jacob would. He was such a good man and Tina liked him, she trusted him to fight with everything he had for Queenie.

Sweet Morrigan, she was going to miss them all.

Her eyes closed. She was so exhausted. She was shivering and she couldn’t feel her legs or her abdomen anymore. The blood on her hands had dried, leaving her skin parched.

She didn’t hear the jail opening, or the steps coming closer to her. In her unconsciousness, she still felt hands reaching for her. At first tentatively, then, more firmly. Solid arms slid around her back and under her legs, lifting her from the ground. She couldn’t open her eyes, her head rolling back, but she couldn’t stop the whimper escaping her lips.

“Hold on…” someone whispered in her ear. “I’m going to get you out of there, and then, we’ll be even…”

She recognized the voice, but her mind was slowly fading away.

“She misses you, you know… I’ll tell her you’re safe…”

Tina didn’t have the strength to react, but strangely, she felt safe. She could let go now. She closed her eyes and passed out.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

Newt could hear faintly that his brother was talking, Aurors were coming and going, his brother was shouting orders, and Jacob was sitting, his hands still on his ears, his eyes wide with shock. He didn’t know what they were saying, he didn’t care, he could only hear Tina’s screams ringing in his ears. Pickett was trembling in his pocket, upset. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the images of a bloodstained corpse with dark hair and lifeless eyes. The mere idea made him sick, he couldn’t think like that, but... They were hurting her, they were torturing her and he couldn’t do anything about it. Rage and despair were bubbling in his chest, tears were burning his eyes.

“Newt…”

Her screams were heart rending, he felt like his chest had been ripped open and his heart crushed. He was so overcome with fear he couldn’t talk or think about anything else than Tina.

_Tina, please, hold on, please, please Tina, don’t give up…_

“Newt!”

He couldn’t see anything but her smile, the dimples on her cheeks, her bright eyes. He couldn’t lose her, he hadn’t told her yet, he needed to tell her. He needed more time with her, he needed more everything with her.

“NEWT!”

He snapped out of his trance to look at his brother. Theseus stood in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders, bowing his head to lock eyes with him.

“Newt, stay with us, okay?”

Through the pain, Newt remembered when they were kids, and how Theseus used to tell him those words to stop his little brother from closing himself to everything and everyone when he was upset.

_He had been five when he had watched a creature die for the first time. The bowtruckle was sick, and his mother had told him that it was better that way, that the tiny creature wasn’t suffering anymore. But he had been a little boy with a heart too big for him. Theseus had found him, had hugged him, whispering… “Newt, stay with us…”_

_He had been eight and they had been to a party. There were some boys, older, who had annoyed him, making fun of his shyness, of his awkwardness. Newt had gone to see his father, only to be dismissed with a disappointed glare. His mother was nowhere to be found. Newt had run away, far in the country surrounding the reception. Theseus had punched the oldest kid, and had chased after him. “Newt, stay with us…”_

_He had been thirteen; Theseus had been a prat, the perfect teenager, joining other students making fun of his brother. Newt had hidden, with his creatures, and with Leta. Sweet, complicated Leta. He had thought he was in love. Leta made things better… Or at least not worst… Then, she had left, and Theseus had sat next to him to have dinner, he had apologized and when Newt hadn’t met his eyes, he had whispered those words… “Newt, stay with us…”_

_He had been sixteen, school-less, broken heart, almost deadly injured by a young hippogriff. Theseus had sat by his side with their mother, taking his hand and looking at him with fear. He hadn’t said the words out loud, but Newt had heard them nonetheless. “Newt, stay with us…”_

_He had been nineteen, leaving for a war he didn’t understand, but knowing innocent creatures needed him. Theseus had hugged him before heading to his own assignment. He had looked at his little brother in the eye, almost begging him. “Newt, stay with us…”_

_He had been twenty-three, his case in a hand, his wand in the other, turning his back to his father. The fight had been terrible. His brother was standing back, his jaw clenched. His mother had left the room, her face strained with tears, but he knew she supported him, like always. Theseus had finally put a hand on his shoulder. “Newt, stay with us…”_

He hadn’t stayed, not this time. He had left; he had travelled all over the world. He had saved many creatures, studying them, writing about them. He had made friends and he had met Tina.

And Newt was beyond upset. He couldn’t even describe what he was feeling, everything was far too much for him to comprehend, and he only knew that he needed her back like he needed to breath or to save innocent creatures. Nothing else mattered. Not even a vial. Dumbledore had told him he admired him for his rightness. What were his words?  “ _You simply ask, is the thing right in itself? If it is, then I must do it, no matter the cost…_ ”

Except, it had never been true. He would never sacrifice an innocent creature. And he would fight with everything he had to save Tina, no matter the cost… He didn’t care about being selfish; he didn’t care about the bloody war coming.

Nothing mattered with Tina gone. And he hadn’t realized how deep in those feelings he was, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when Tina had become the center of his own universe, along with his creatures.

But the pain he was feeling made it crystal clear. Love. So foreign, so different of what he one day felt for Leta.  What he was feeling for Tina had turned his world upside down, it was an all-consuming love. He had made sacrifices for Leta, but for Tina, he knew that nothing would be enough to convey how he felt, no words, no acts. What he felt for Tina was so deeply rooted in his soul he didn’t remember not feeling that way.

If she was taken away from him, he would be left with a deep big hole in his chest, and would probably lose his mind in the process.

“We… We have to go see Dumbledore…” he whispered.

Theseus frowned, his face serious.

“Newt… You know we can’t…”

It was Newt’s turn to frown.

“What do you… What do you mean?”

“Newt, this is far bigger than just us… I would do anything to help you, but some things are beyond us…”

Newt recoiled as if his brother had slapped him in the face. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

“You can’t… you just… I won’t abandon Tina! We can save her!”

“By giving up on our only hope to fight the darkest wizard ever? Newt, you know I would go myself to save her if I could, but I can’t!”

“You… You’re kidding, right?” said Jacob, his shaking hands lowering on his knees. “You… You heard that, right? You can’t be serious about leaving her with those people?”

Jacob couldn’t even begin to think about how the woman he loved could have joined those criminals.

“I’m not leaving her! We have a way to save her!”

“Newt…”

“What if it was Leta?”

Theseus froze and Jacob almost gasped, looking at both of them his mouth agape.

“Well, Leta is dead now, isn’t she?” his brother hissed through clenched teeth.

Newt swallowed painfully. The pain in his chest was overwhelming, refusing to be ignored. He had told Tina a long time ago, that he had changed a little. He had, he had changed and he couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or not. Anyway, hurting his brother wasn’t a good thing.

“I… I’m sorry… But please, we need to save her… It’s my entire fault…”

“Come on…” Jacob started.

“No, it is… It… If it hadn’t been for me… It was a trap, you… you were right, she would be safe if… She trusted me and…”

He ran a hand in his messy hair, fighting back his tears.

“Then find another way! We can’t give him the vial, it could help saving thousands of lives! It’s not just about you or Tina or me, or any of us!”

Newt didn’t care about how egocentric he sounded; he just couldn’t let that happen.

He took a step back, then two. Theseus shook his head, wincing with how bitter the words sounded in his mouth.

“We’ll do what we can, Newt, I promise, but we can’t jeopardize the safety of thousands of people…”

Newt understood, of course he did. He had always put the right choice above everything else. But at that very moment, with Tina’s screams still echoing in his ears, he didn’t care. He turned away, throwing the door open and rushing in the corridor.

Jacob ran after him.

“Merlin’s beard…” Theseus muttered, following them. “Newt, Jacob, wait!”

He caught up with them.

“Newt, where are you going?”

“I told you, I need to see Dumbledore, I need the vial, we’ll find another way to defeat Grindelwald!”

“Newt, listen…”

Newt stopped abruptly and turned away to face his brother, his eyes wild and his breath short and fast.

“No! I… I’m not listening! I will find a way!”

Theseus looked at him for a moment, as if he was seeing him for the first time, and then, nodded slowly.

“Fine… I’m coming with you… But apparition isn’t safe, we’ll have to ask for a portkay…”

“It will take too long… The zouhu can take us…”

Theseus looked skeptical, but didn’t say anything, settling for following his brother and Jacob out of the Ministry. Two Aurors escorted them outside. Newt led them to an empty impasse, away from  muggles.

“If you want them to come with us, Jacob and you will have to stay into my case for the travel…”

Theseus grimaced and opened his mouth to protest.

“What…”

Their eyes widened in alarm and Jacob was pushed behind them while they drew out their wands.

A dark mass was twirling in the air, suspended above them. The black energy was twisting and screeching. Newt was staring, trying to understand. Was it Credence?

“It’s an obscurus!”

“Could it be the boy?” asked his brother.

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t attack it! Don’t move!” Theseus shouted.

The dark mass suddenly exploded, meeting the ground and acting like a black tornado. They stepped back, pushed by the violent energy coming like waves from the obscurus.

Newt didn’t understand. He had no way to know for sure if it was Credence, and the obscurus didn’t seem to want to attack them. Then why was it there?

“What is he doing?” Jacob shouted from behind them.

Before any of them could respond, the obscurus rose again and vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. The silence following was deafening, they could hear the agitation of the city from afar, and the sound of their breath.

“What…”

“Look!”

Newt’s eyes widened, his legs shaking. Where the mass had touched the ground, there was a body. A familiar silhouette, unconscious, blood stained, deathly pale.

“No… No…” he whispered, lowering his wand.

Before anyone could act, he rushed to the body and collapsed on his knees.

“Tina… TINA!”

His hands were shaking, not daring to touch her, and at the same time, dying to gather her in his arms. Her skin was pale, almost grey, her lips blue, she was covered in bruises, and there was blood, so much blood. He blinked, finally taking her hand. She was so cold…

“Tina…” he murmured in a sob.

“Newt…”

Theseus had knelt beside them. Newt looked at him, begging him in silence. Theseus nodded and grabbed his arm and Tina’s shoulder.

They disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't describe how much each of your comment means to me! Thank you so much for your kindness and your support! I hope you will like this chapter as well!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for the support, every comment means the world to me, so thank you thank you thank you!  
> Sorry for the delay, it's spring break in France, which means that the little ones are home all day long, and even if I have a few days off from work, I'm exhausted! Anyway, we're finally home after wandering the country, and here we go with a new chapter!

Seeing Newt had been bittersweet. She had missed his face and his voice and everything about him. But she had a role to play, for the greater good, for her and Newt’s happiness. He couldn’t see it yet, but she was fighting for him, he deserved to be happy, with someone who would truly understand him, share his passion and his love for creatures. And that someone was certainly not an arrogant American witch.

Still, the despair in his eyes when he was trying to reach Tina was haunting her.

She had almost lost any hope after the runespoor episode, but this woman, Rosier, Vinda Rosier, had saved her. Bunty had met the master and she had realized that she had misjudged him. He only wanted the wizards to be free and happy, nothing more, nothing less, and it was okay, it wasn’t a crime. He had killed people, but only when he was attacked. His only crime was to have different ideas from the Ministry of magic, he had never forced anyone to join him, and yet he had been arrested. It was so unfair and she was ashamed of her own government. He had talked to her, in person, and she could see now how the Aurors were the real criminals, she had had to do something, to free Newt from this woman.

She hadn’t met the woman she had impersonalized, Queenie was her name, she was in Austria, helping with a secret mission, but she had heard about her, when Jacob and Tina had been talking.

She was the Auror’s sister, and she had joined Grindelwald out of love for a muggle.

Bunty looked at her hands. Her own hands, with shorter fingers, and freckles, so different from the long and delicate ones of Queenie. They were shaking, badly. She swallowed and clenched her fists. Using an unforgivable curse had been hard. She didn’t like Tina, and wanted her out of the picture, but using the cruciatus curse on her had been horrible. Seeing her body convulsing on the ground, the blood pouring out of her injury… Bunty had always been the peaceful one in her family, she had never hurt anyone or anything; she respected life, in all forms.

_It’s not a war my child, I don’t want a war, I want us, you, to be free and happy. And sometimes, the way to happiness and peace can be hard, sacrifices have to be made…_

“For the greater good… For the greater good…” she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes and trying to forget Tina’s screams.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

Newt had a feeling of déjà vu and he hated it. The white walls, the cries of pain or grief, the smell of spells and… of death…

He had always hated Saint Mungo, he had always done everything to avoid coming there, tending to himself as much as he could when he was hurt.

The last time he had been here, not long ago enough, Tina had been fine. She would be fine this time too, she had to be… The healers had taken her, rushing behind closed doors and he hadn’t been allowed to follow. He still had seen them exchanging somber looks, and he wasn’t stupid, he knew what it meant. It wasn’t good…

He stood abruptly, making his brother jump on his chair. Newt began pacing in the corridor, trying to keep his emotions in check. Theseus rubbed at his face and looked at his brother.

“Newt… She’s a fighter, she’ll be fine…”

Newt nodded but didn’t say a word. Tina was an Auror, dedicated to her job, of course he knew she could be hurt… But there was a world between knowing it and living through it.

He didn’t know what had happened to her, but he had an idea, and it made him sick. He glanced at the closed door once again, wondering what would happen if he rushed past it to find out if she was okay. It had been hours since they had taken her, and it felt like days. No one had come out to give them some news and he was starting to become more than agitated.

“Newt, come and sit…”

Newt sat next to his brother, only to stand minutes later and to pace again. Theseus sighed.

“I’ll have to go back to the Ministry…”

Newt nodded dismissively.

“Newt… Are you in love with her?”

Newt stopped pacing, his eyes widening slightly, staring at the wall facing him. He smiled nervously, shaking his head, still not looking at his brother.

“If you are…”

“I am… I… I love her, I’m in love, so… so much in love… With her…”

Theseus smiled and stood to hug him.

“Then stop wasting time, you still have a chance to tell her…”

He released him and Newt finally met his eyes.

“What if… Thes, what if she doesn’t make it…”

Theseus put his hands on Newt’s shoulders and looked at him firmly.

“You can’t think like that… I don’t know her as much as you do, but I can tell that she’s strong…”

“She… She is… Strong and with such a beautiful heart…”

He felt tears prickling at his eyes.

Five silhouettes approaching caught Theseus’s attention.

“Bugger…” he muttered, “Newt, just stay calm, don’t say a word…”

Newt frowned, confused, but Theseus had already walked past him, putting himself between the Aurors and him. He still recognized Travers, and scowled.

“We have a few questions for Mister Scamander and Miss Goldstein, about what happened… You see, I’ve read attentively Dawlish’s report, and something bothered me… ” Travers said with his usual bluntness.

“Miss Goldstein is still with the healers, sir… And my brother here will come and answer your questions as soon as he can…”

“He will have to come with us… Newton Scamander, would you please follow us…” Travers said, looking over Theseus shoulder.

Newt felt anger boiling and glared at the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“I’m not leaving Tina…” he said determinedly.

Travers smirked and Newt wanted nothing more than to set the swooping evil on him.

“I think you misunderstood me… You’re talking as if you had a choice…” Travers said with raised eyebrows and a fake confusion.

Maybe a swooping evil would be too kind…

“Excuse me, sir, but is my brother under arrest? Because, as the head of the Auror office, if there was an investigation about my brother, I would know about it, wouldn’t I?”

Theseus was crossing his arms, giving the Aurors who had come a pointed look. They looked uncomfortable, glancing between their boss and Travers. He might be Theseus’s superior, Theseus was still an Auror, a war hero, their boss and they trusted him. Newt realized then how authoritative and charismatic his brother was. No wonder he became the head of the Auror office at such a young age.

Travers seemed to sense that the men’s loyalty laid with Theseus, since his next words were honeyed.

“Of course not, Theseus, come on. We just have a few questions about what happened and about his and Miss Goldstein’s acquaintance with a traitor known as Queenie Goldstein, sister of Auror Goldstein…  And Goldstein’s colleague, Auror Roberts, from MACUSA, seems to be interested in what you have to say…”

He had said the word “MACUSA” as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

“I’m staying with Tina…” Newt repeated, raising his voice.

Then he added.

“Ask me what you want… Here… I’m not leaving Tina…”

“Do I need to remind you that you’re still a Ministry employee?” Travers snapped, taking a step forward.

Theseus moved instantly, shielding his brother.

“And he’s also a man who almost lost his significant other, his place is here and he’ll answer your questions as soon as Miss Goldstein is out of danger!”

He held Travers’s gaze and didn’t even blink. Newt was beyond grateful. He couldn’t deal with anything else than Tina’s health. He was happy his creatures were safe with his mother, but he missed them, more than he could tell. Taking care of them always helped him coping with whatever he was feeling, but right now, he felt like his chest was far too small for his emotions.

“Fine…” Travers said through clenched teeth. “I expect you in my office as soon as Miss… Goldstein is safe…”

He turned away and left. The Aurors hesitated but Theseus dismissed them.

“Thank you…” Newt whispered.

“You’re welcome… And think about what I told you… I know you’re upset, Newt, but if she means something to you, then act on it, don’t wait… ”

Newt looked away and nodded imperceptibly. Could he tell her how he felt? He was courting her after all, officially, so maybe…

_For that, she has to be alive…_

He shook his head. She had to be alive, he didn’t care about Grindelwald and his bloody war, the only thing he had always wanted was to find Tina, and to help Credence the best he could. What a mess…

The doors finally opened and a healer came out, looking exhausted, her lime-green gown stained with blood… Tina’s blood…

All the air around him seemed to disappear, and his heart missed a beat.

“For Miss Goldstein?”

“Here!” Theseus said, glancing at his brother.

Newt didn’t trust his voice and just waited, his blood roaring in his ears and his heart in his throat.

The healer looked curiously at them and shrugged.

“Miss Goldstein was in critical condition, we’ve made everything we could…”

She couldn’t mean… Tina wasn’t… The walls were spinning around him and if it wasn’t for Theseus who took his arm, he would probably have collapsed.

“She probably splinched herself, severely, we gave her blood replenishing potion, but she had lost so much blood we can’t tell for sure if it will be effective…”

“She… She’s not…” Newt stuttered.

“Dead? No, and hopefully, she’ll recover, time will tell us… Hum… Miss Goldstein is an Auror, isn’t she?”

Newt blinked and Theseus nodded.

“She is, from MACUSA, currently working under my responsibility…”

The healer frowned.

“She seems to have been tortured… The cruciatus curse had been used…”

Theseus’s hold wasn’t enough this time, and Newt had to sit. He had guessed it, but having it confirmed was harder than he imagined. Tina, his Tina, had been tortured… The hold on his feelings was rapidly unraveling.

“I’m sorry… There shouldn’t be lasting damages, but she might have nightmares and struggles with what happened to her… But you probably already know that…”

Theseus nodded. The risk of being tortured was a part of the job, Tina wasn’t the first victim he had had to deal with…

“Can he… Can he see her?”

The healer glanced at Newt and nodded.

“Yes, of course, she has been taken to her room, number 25, this way… But not for long, she needs rest…”

Newt ignored her last words and was already running through the doors. He stopped in front of the closed door and took a deep shaky breath.

A nurse was checking some vitals, and he almost turned away. But then, he caught a glimpse of her. Many cuts and bruises had been healed, her lips were still blue, but her skin was paler than grey, and it had to be a good sign, right?

He came closer on shaking legs, ignoring the look and words of sympathy the nurse gave him before leaving the room.

The silence was deafening, and he had to fight the urge to put his head on her chest to listen to her heart beats. He would have done that with a creature, but Tina wasn’t a creature, and it would be inappropriate, surely.

His fingertips brushed her hand, her skin was soft, but so, so cold. Her hands, her beautiful delicate hands, laid lifelessly over the sheets, by her side.

Picket _ he had almost forgotten about his old friend _ came out of his pocket and climbed on Tina’s chest… The tiny creature pinched at her chin and looked over at Newt with a sad expression.

“Hey, Picket, don’t… She’s… She’s…”

The words caught in his throat as he looked at her closed eyes. At least, the last time she had been injured, she had been awake, but now… If only he could look at her eyes, see the life in them… He took her wrist, searching for her pulse and swallowed painfully when he found it. He sat without letting go and allowed Picket to climb back in his shoulder.

He couldn’t find words, everything seemed meaningless, empty. The slow rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that made sense at that very moment.

“Tina…” he whispered.

He didn’t even feel the tears running down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and make my day :)
> 
> Next chapter will bring more emotions (and maybe the L word ;D ), and the chapter after more action! Stay tunned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, love....

_Tina…with me…Please…_

She was floating, between consciousness and unconsciousness… It was as if her mind had escaped her body and she didn’t know if she was awake anymore… Was she dead? Did death look like that? Emptiness. Stillness.

_You… Theseus… Please… Tina…_

She was far too tired and drowsy to move, to even want to move. Thinking was a struggle. She felt like lost in a thick fog, her ears stuffed with cotton. All she could do was listening. Listening and feeling…

_Calloused skin on her cheek… Then on her hair… and intertwined between her fingers…_

Who was with her? Where was she? What had happened? She couldn’t remember a single thing, she couldn’t move or open her eyes and she felt panic rising in her chest…

_Tina…calm…please…safe…Tina…stay…me…please…_

Hours had passed. Or maybe days? Sleep. She wanted to sleep… She was so tired… maybe she could sleep a little more… maybe she could just let go?

_Dougal… You know…nifflers… Tina…please…hang on…_

Was she awake? This voice was so familiar… Again, warm calloused skin, on her wrist, surrounding her hand… She felt safe…

_Jacob… I miss you… Tina… Tina… Tina…_

Something wet on her hand… A noise… Was it a sob? Who was crying? Why?

_Remember… so brave… Tina… Come back…_

Being trapped in her own body was hard. Days, hours, she had lost all notion of time. Something had happened. Queenie had been there… Of that, she was sure… Everything was confused and confusing! What had happened? Queenie had been there, what had happened?

_Come back to me… Tina… say… Please…_

Something was…walking? On her arm? Tiny steps… A creature? Something green flashed in her memory… Something she associated with warmth and tenderness and… love?

_You… Pickett… Tina…Oh Tina…_

She had slept but pain had woken her, if laying in her bed conscious with her eyes closed was being awake. Pain… So much pain… Every cell in her body hurt, everything was burning and she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, to sob, but she had no control over her own body, so she screamed in silence, in her head, she felt like exploding from the inside and everything went dark…

_Tina… Tina… Tina…_

…

_Please…Tina, please…_

_…._

_Please…_

Pain… The pain was still here… A hand was clasping hers, another was soothing her hair… The smell… She knew that smell… She felt safe…

_Need you… Please… Come back…_

She remembered! Newt… Newt was here! Her heart raced, her stomach was fluttering with thousands of metaphorical butterflies. Sweet gentle Newt… She missed him, oh she missed him so much… He had been there as well, and it had been a trap… It was still blurry… But Queenie… Queenie was still with Grindelwald… She had to find her, she had to…

_…love… Tina… love…_

Newt… Newt! She called him but he couldn’t hear her. Where was he? Where was she?

…murlap… healer… angry…

She was in a hospital… Why was she in a hospital? Images flashed in her mind… Queenie… She had followed Queenie… She had been hurt and Queenie had… Queenie had…

The pain exploded.

_HELP! HELP!_

Had she lost consciousness?

Had she been asleep again? The pain, Queenie torturing her… had it been a nightmare?

_…gave…fright… Newt… come… for him…_

A new voice? Yet familiar… That voice tasted like pastries… But where was Newt?

Queenie had tortured her. But Queenie would never do that, she should never hurt her, it couldn’t be her sister… or could it?

Something furry curled against her neck. It was warm and gently purring. She wanted so much to run her fingers in the soft fur.

She moved her hand… She tried… Her fingers twitched.

_Tina? Tina! Can you hear me?_

_Yes, yes, I hear you, I miss you, I’m here!_ she wanted to shout, but her lips were sealed and her eyes heavy and everything was just so hard, she felt so weak…

She had had a nightmare. Her parents had been in the death cell, and she had failed saving them… She tried to focus, her mind kept wandering, switching subjects unceasingly. Her surroundings felt empty, she couldn’t feel a presence. Where was Newt? She needed Newt to focus…

She heard the door finally open and close, soft steps, something put on the floor… A case? Newt? She had to focus… Calloused fingers taking her hand. Newt! He was here!

_Tina, you are safe, you can wake up now…Please, wake up…_

Her fingers twitched again. He squeezed her hand.

_Tina! Oh Tina, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand!_

It took her all her strength, but she pressed back. He made a strangled noise, a mix between a laugh and a sob. And it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

He had always wanted to have a family. To feel loved and cherished and wanted. A real family, with fights and laughs and love.

But this woman had taken him, calling him her son, and she had hurt him. Beaten him, mistreated him. He had felt he didn’t belong, he had felt like a monster. He had seen other families in the streets of New York, he had seen how a mother was supposed to behave. Outside, she seemed like any mother. Kind and caring. But behind the walls of the gloomy church they called home, she showed her true nature. However, not knowing who he was had been the biggest challenge in his life. He had been able to endure pain, and sorrow, and loneliness, but he had never been able to deal with the unknown surrounding his origins.

So, when this man had showed up, proposing to help him, telling him he knew who he was… The answer was finally within reach, his quest could be coming to an end… How could he refuse such an opportunity? This man, Grindelwald, seemed genuine, and his words made sense, somehow… But most importantly, Grindelwald had been a victim, like him, of the Aurors… After all, this man, Graves, had used him and had tried to manipulate him… And then, his men had tried to kill him… Aurors wanted him dead and Grindelwald wanted to help him… Refusing would have been stupid, right?

_Still, you left Nagini_ …

He felt pain twisting his aching heart. He had left Nagini, his best friend, the woman he cared about… But he was going to come back for her, he would find her and they would be happy, she would understand that Aurors were bad people…

_Tina is a good person_ …

That was true, even if Grindelwald had told him that Aurors couldn’t be trusted, Tina was an exception. She was the first one to show compassion toward him, and he couldn’t believe that it was faked… She had lost her job over helping him, and she had kept wandering around his “mother”, like she didn’t want to give up on him… She had tried to help him again in the subway, and he knew she was sincere, and that was why he had left Austria by night to help her. Grindelwald probably didn’t have that in mind when he had taught him to apparate. But when he had heard about that Auror being held somewhere in Germany and how Queenie had to be kept away from anyone who knew the plan, he had understood. He had hesitated; after all, Tina was still an Auror… But if Grindelwald was peaceful, some of his men were not, and he couldn’t just leave Tina with them… He owed her big time, so he had left and he had gotten her back to that man, he didn’t even know his name…

Queenie didn’t know what had happened to her sister, people who had captured and tortured the Auror had been sent far away from her, and even if she was a powerful legilimens, he had learnt as fast as possible to sort out the thoughts he didn’t mind sharing from those he wanted to keep secret. She had told him that he was incredible, that no one had ever managed to hide something from her willingly, and she had seemed really happy about his ability. Queenie was kind, probably his only friend in this big castle. She made him smile and she acted like a mother or a big sister.

_Credence, honey, I’m far too young to be your mother! But I could be your big sister, big sisters are supposed to love and support the younger ones, unconditionally, you know?_  

A shadow of sadness had passed in her eyes but she had smiled to him. He knew she had doubts too, that she wondered if she had made the good choice. She had told him that Grindelwald was her only chance to live freely with the man she loved, and that she had to show them… To show what to who, he didn’t really know and he didn’t dare to ask her. She already cried, often, and he didn’t want to make her sadder than she already was.

Queenie was the only one who kept calling him Credence. For the others, he was Aurelius Dumbledore. It was weird, as if he was two different people… He still hadn’t wrapped his mind around his new found identity. Aurelius… He had thought that learning his identity was going to come with some big event, that it was going to turn his life upside down, that somehow, the world was going to change, that he was going to change… But nothing had happened. He had a name and he felt the same, and the world was still the same. He was still lost, with more questions than before, afraid and powerful at the same time.

Credence sighed and looked around him. Everybody was asleep, but the room, his room, was far too big for his liking. He wasn’t used to so much space, and the bed felt cold and unwelcoming. He took his wand on his nightstand and he rolled it between his thin fingers. If his “mother” could see him, free and powerful and full of magic. She would have had an attack. He didn’t think often about her, he avoided to because he couldn’t help but feel guilty for killing those people, even if in some aspects, they deserved it. She deserved it.

He heard noise and listened. Someone was crying softly, just on the other side of the wall… Queenie… He had told her earlier that her sister was fine, while pushing her away from his mind… She had stared at him, her eyes filling with tears and she had finally excused herself to go to her room. She hadn’t even tried to push him to tell her how he knew or to let her see it in his mind…

Grindelwald had left the castle, but he was coming back in two days and Credence wasn’t looking forward to it.

Grindelwald had always been kind and caring with him. Credence wasn’t naïve, not anymore, he knew Grindelwald waited for something in return, even if he still hadn’t said a word. But if Credence had learnt something about the wizard, it was that he didn’t take treason very well…

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

Newt hadn’t left her side. From the moment she had opened her eyes to the moment nurses and healers had rushed to take care of her. He had stayed behind, watching her, his eyes never leaving her as if she might disappear. The healers had wanted him to leave but he had ignored them, staying out of the way but refusing to step out of the room. He ignored the glares and the mumbles to focus on Tina. She couldn’t talk and she looked afraid and confused. Oh, how much he wanted to step in and to comfort her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the nurses left and the healer turned to Newt, frowning at his disheveled appearance and at the case in his hand. She finally raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously.

“Have you been sleeping here Mister Scamander?”

In normal circumstances, he would have blushed and squirmed and avoided to look at her. But the circumstances weren’t normal.

“How is Tina?”

The healer crossed her arms and sighed.

“She can’t talk yet, but it will last an hour or two, I have explained the situation to her… But then again, she’s awake, and given how much blood she had lost, that’s more than what was expected! Mr Scamander, Miss Goldstein is still confused, she’ll need time and rest…”

“I know…” he whispered, not looking at her anymore but his eyes attracted by the bed behind them. The healer shook her head and left the room.

“Remember, Mister Scamander, she has to rest… And you seem to need it too…”

Newt nodded and went to his spot, on the chair beside the bed. Tina turned her head to look at him and it took his breath away. _Like fire in dark water…_ For a moment, he had thought that he was never going to see those beautiful eyes again, that he had lost her and that her eyes were closed forever. And he didn’t want to live that again, never ever.

“Hello…” he said softly.

His hands were shaking but he didn’t want to hesitate anymore. He took her hand in his right one, while his other hand stroked her hair.

“Hel… hello…” she whispered back with great efforts.

“Don’t talk, you have to rest…”

Tina kept looking at him, drinking in his presence as if nothing else mattered, her hand squeezing his. She couldn’t talk, even whispering was hard, her voice was far too hoarse from screaming and then from unconsciousness, despite the water he had been given. Pickett left his hair to walk on the bed and then on Tina’s abdomen.

Newt immediately collected him, while Tina followed his every movement.

“No Pick, Tina is hurt, you can’t just go and walk on her…”

The bowtruckle, offended, went back to Newt’s pocket, probably to sulk. 

“So sorry… He… He was worried about you, you see, he wouldn’t stop checking on you… You made quite an impression on him…” he explained, embarrassed.

Tina smiled weakly and Newt looked away, trying to tame his drumming heart. He looked back at her. She was still looking at him, her head on her pillow surrounded by bright dark hair. She looked so small and vulnerable, and it felt so wrong. She was the strongest person he had ever met.

_Stop wasting time_ … had said Theseus.

“I… I’m not very good with words… With talking… But… Tina…Oh, Tina… I think that the only words… I’ve not been courting you for long, I know, and… and I’m not exactly…”

He gestured to himself with a depreciative sigh.

“…but… Tina… ”

He took a deep breath, getting lost in her eyes, trying to fight his nervousness… Or was it pure terror? Interacting with humans was difficult, but with Tina, it had always been different from anything he had ever known. Holding back with her was becoming harder with time. But who was he to compete with the Aurors surrounding her on a daily basis? Sometimes, he thought he knew how she felt, he dared to hope that she shared his feelings, after all, she had allowed him to court her, and they had kissed. But other times, his insecurities became much stronger.

“You see, in Soudan, there is a tribe of wizards, they have a ritual… The Noubas, that’s their name… When a…woman, likes a man… She puts her leg on his shoulder… So that he can… smell her? ”

Tina blinked at him. His eyes widened with panic.

“No, no, I don’t mean you have to… I… Bugger… “

He rubbed his neck, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet red.

“Merlin’s beard…” he muttered.

She squeezed his hand. She was still confused, but the tenderness and the trust in her eyes were just what he needed.

“I love you…” he finally blurted out.

Tina’s eyes widened and her mouth opened softly with a silent “oh”. There was not backing up now… He looked at their joined hands.

“What I feel for you… It’s terrifying, it’s just… Overwhelming doesn’t quite describe it… I just know that… That I love you, so much… I love you, everything of you, and I was so terrified when I thought I had lost you, and I love you, and I’ve never been so scared in my entire life, and yet…”

He raised his eyes to meet hers, shinning with unshed tears.

“I’ve never been so happy…” he said softly, lost in memorizing her face as if she was the most fascinating creature he had ever met.

Tina opened her mouth but no sound came out of it. Newt seemed to realize what had just happened. He became pale and released her hand, blinking owlishly at her, his nerves getting suddenly the better of him.

“You… You don’t have to say it back… I mean… You don’t… Why would you say it back, right? I know I’m just me, but I just…”

Tina took back his hand, silencing him and forcing him to look back at her. She was smiling through her tears. She licked her lips and swallowed painfully, wincing.

“Tina, are you okay?” he asked, worried.

She wanted to cup his face, to drag him to her, to hug him, but she was too weak, so she settled for running her thumb over the scars covering the skin of his hand. She opened her mouth, determined.

“Tina…”

“I love you…” she whispered.

He stared at her, disbelieving, blinking several times.

“I love you…” she whispered again, trying to make him understand.

“Me… Me?” he asked, leaning closer.

Tina nodded, her throat was sore and even whispering was hard.

“Tina…” he murmured reverently, staring at her in wonder.

When his dashing smile finally lightened his face, Tina sighed with contentment and closed her eyes. She felt his thumb across her cheek, before losing battle against exhaustion.

Newt watched her, still unable to believe what had happened. He had told her, he had told her he loved her, and she loved him back!

He leaned and kissed her forehead fondly. Tina, his Tina… He had thought that no one would ever love him for who he was, and yet…

“Rest, Tina, I’ve got you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about the Noubas is true :) quite fascinating to read about how people express love all accross the world...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it had been a struggle, I have the big moments of this fiction written in my head, but sometimes, writting transitions is harder...
> 
> Still, leave a comment and share your thoughts :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive! So sorry for the delay, these past few weeks had been exhausting and the coming weeks will be busy with school parties, ballet representation for my daughter, theatre show for my other daughter, and I could add at least 3 others events. But still, here I am with a new chapter I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Thank you so so so much for the support, you guys are the best readers ever!

When she had been a little girl, Queenie didn’t know how to control her legilimency. Her parents had realized that she could hear people’s thoughts when she had been three and she had thanked a lady who had complimented her. Except the lady hadn’t said a word but had thought that Queenie was pretty.

Her parents had taught her to keep what she was hearing for herself, or to confide in them if she needed to. They had told her that some people wouldn’t like her power but that she didn’t have to be ashamed. _Be proud my baby doll, but never forget that people who are scared can be dangerous_

They didn’t know how to help her, they were afraid to ask for help when things were so tensed in the wizarding world. The laws meaning to separate wizards from no maj’s were increasingly stringent, and MACUSA was mandated to eradicate anything or anyone that could threaten the statute of secrecy. It included separating families.

To protect their daughter, Josef and Esther Goldstein had asked a five years old Tina to always protect her sister and to always keep her power secret.

She had learnt to control her legilimency, eventually, but her power still escaped her when she was tired or upset… She had been both, that day, in Paris… She had tried so hard to stop all those voices in her head. She had felt her mind slipping out of her control and she had been terrified of going crazy.

_Tina, pumpkin, legilimency is a huge power, it’s a blessing and a curse… Promise me that you will do your best to protect your sister, against other people but also against herself…_

She had been too young to understand her father’s puzzling words, and later, she didn’t have anyone to ask what he meant… She couldn’t ask Tina, not when her sister had already so much in her plate.

So she had kept her questions for herself, she had worked very hard to control her power, and after Ilvermorny, she had applied for a job that didn’t involve too many people. It was boring, her office was underground, far from everything, but it was okay. At least, she had a job and could help her sister…

Tina…

She had tried very hard not to think about her, about them.

She could still hear her sister calling her name in Paris, she could still see desperation and confusion and shock on Jacob’s face.

She had never wanted anyone to be hurt, she had only wanted to find her sister in Paris, despite their disagreements, she still needed her and she missed her. She had never felt so alone than since their fight. She understood her sister’s point, she did. Tina had always had to be the responsible one, she had raised her and loved her unconditionally. She was a giver and Queenie loved her too, deeply. But Queenie wasn’t an Auror, her only duty was to her heart, and despite what they thought, she was not crazy, she wasn’t selfish, she was just... in love... Jacob’s soul was so pure, he was so genuinely kind, she wanted him more than anything. And the stupid laws were keeping them from being together and building a life. It was just so unfair... Of course, she had been terrified when Grindewald had come to her but when she had looked into his mind, she had just seen how much he wanted the same thing than her. He was fighting to allow the wizards to love whoever they wanted, to be whoever they wanted.

From her point of view, the Aurors were the criminals, not Grindelwald. Of course, there were scary people following him, people whose thoughts were full of anger and hatred, people who hated the no majs _. I can’t chose who is following me, but I can chose to help them see through their darkest feelings…_ Grindelwald had told her.

But Tina wasn’t a criminal, her soul was as pure as Jacob’s was, she was her big sister and she loved her, deeply. However Grindelwald didn’t seem to understand, he had told her that it wasn’t her fault if her sister was an Auror, and at first, she hadn’t paid attention, too terrified to react. But now… She had asked him to spare Tina if he was to meet her. He had smiled tenderly, ignoring Vinda’s snicker.

_My dear Queenie, you know I never attack, I only defend myself…_

Why wouldn’t she believe him? He had never tried to hurt her, he genuinely cared about people, and about Credence…

Credence… He had become her friend, he seemed to trust her, even if he was still scared and confused… He kept thinking about a young woman, Nagini, often about her sister, and sometimes about Newt… He liked them, and she couldn’t blame him.

But why couldn’t they understand? Why couldn’t they join her, them, and fight for freedom?

She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. She barely recognized herself these past few weeks, and she had started to avoid mirrors. She had lost weight, she was paler and had dark circles under her eyes. She tugged at the sleeve of her dark dress with a sigh. She turned away to escape her reflect and made her way to the library. She didn’t read as much as Tina, but it helped her canalize her powers.

Grindelwald had given her a new mission. He wanted her to use her power to find anyone who might disagree with him, traitors to the cause. For the greater good… Two men had been taken away because of her… Grindelwald had told her they had been released far away from the castle, so that they couldn’t find their way back or lead unwanted people to them, and she had believed him. She had to believe him. Nothing in his mind sounded wrong, why wouldn’t she trust him?

_You need to believe him, it doesn’t mean you should_ … said Tina’s voice.

Queenie closed the door of the library and shut her eyes, leaning against the wood of the door.

“I’m so tired of hiding, Tina, why can’t you see it…” she whispered in the silence.

She just wanted to be free to love, to be free to be herself… And if it was a crime, then she was gladly a criminal…

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

 

“Tina, thank you for letting us…in…”

Tina looked at the memories she had just let them take from her. They were glowing in the pensieve, looking harmless, but she knew better. She had been tortured. And as much as she had been prepared during her training, reality was worse, far much worse.

“I know you’ve barely recovered…”

Newt took her hand protectively, almost glaring at his brother. He had been angry that the ministry couldn’t wait for her to be released from the hospital. But she had agreed and he had just sat by her side, silently supporting her.

“It’s fine… Can we just…”

“Yes, of course… Newt, can I remind you that you don’t have to see this…”

Tina bit her lower lip and glanced anxiously at Newt, who was now gripping her hand, his jaw clenched, his foot taping nervously the floor.

“Newt…”

“I’m coming… I want to… I need to…”

He sneaked a look at her and lowered his head without letting go of her hand.

“I mean… If you want… If you don’t want me to… To be here…”

Tina squeezed his hand.

“I need you, of course I do… But you don’t have to do this… It was… ugly…”

Newt, his lips set in a firm line, looked at their joined hands. Her long and gracious fingers intertwined with his strong calloused ones. 

“I want…”

_That none of this had happened that I could have kept you safe_ …

He looked at her, his expression grim.

“I want to help…”

Part of him wanted to take her as far away from this mess as possible. But Tina was an Auror, a brave one, she would never run away from her duty… And Newt… He didn’t feel the pull of duty like his brother or Tina did, but he had to be by their side. He had to do anything to help them. He had to stop this… His researches about the vial had been fruitless so far, he had a lead, something in South America, but it was meaningless for now.

He needed to help, he needed to know exactly what had happened to her. She pretended to be okay, but she wasn’t. She barely slept, and when she did, nightmares were plaguing her. Every time she had one of them, he sat beside her in the bed and stroked her hair until it passed, and in the morning, they acted like nothing had happened. Newt wasn’t even sure she remembered or was even aware of it.

Theseus took the pensieve with a sigh.

“Fine… You need to rest Tina… I’m taking this to the Ministry… Newt?”

Newt hesitated. He hadn’t left her side since the day the obscurus had brought her to him, and the idea was almost physically painful. Tina squeezed his hand and smiled fondly.

“It’s fine… I’m fine… Go, you’ll be back soon…”

He nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and bent to kiss her forehead, lingering there until Picket showed himself. Theseus smiled sadly at the display of affection… His little brother had changed, and it was equally wonderful and disturbing.

Newt brushed her cheek with his fingers, his eyes roaming her face, before turning away.

“Let’s go…”

When the door closed behind them, she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes with a sigh. She didn’t know if it was a good idea to let them see what had happened, but her memories were the only lead they had. They could notice something, anything that could lead them to Grindelwald.

Someone cleared his throat. She sat abruptly, crying with pain, her hand searching for her wand.

Jacob raised his hands, his eyes wide.

“Hey, Tina, relax, it’s me!”

She had almost forgotten his presence. He had sat in a corner of the room, quiet and almost invisible. Healers in Saint Mungo weren’t exactly aware that a no maj was inside their walls…

Tina gripped the sheets to calm her shaking hands and smiled weakly.

“Jacob… I… I almost…”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you…”

Tina shook her head but said nothing. Was she going to be a jumpy Auror now? Her heart was still beating madly in her chest and her ribs were protesting against her sudden moves.

“Did you really see her?”

It was a whisper but she heard him. He had tears in his eyes but looked bravely at her. He was probably the only person to understand how empty she felt without her sister…

“Yes…” she whispered back.

“Did she… Was she…”

He ran a hand on his face and took a deep breath.

“Did she hurt you?”

She blinked, surprised, and looked away, feeling her walls crumbling. Her little sister… Did she really hurt her? She wished she knew…

“Tina… Did she hurt you?”

Tina was a giver. She cared deeply about people, more than she cared about herself.

“No… No, don’t worry… She… She didn’t…”

Jacob studied her and smiled sadly. He stood and patted her hand.

“You’re a bad liar… Get some rest Tina…”

 

 

 

**ooooOOOOoooo**

_“You betrayed me… You are my sister… You were supposed to protect me…”_

_Queenie looked at her, anger coming from her like hot waves. Her eyes were different… No more blue… But as black as her outfits. And it frightened her. What had happened to her sister?_

_“Queenie… Come back with me, I can help you, we’re going to fix this…”_

_Queenie let out a humorless laugh._

_“Always the fixer, aren’t you? Let’s fix that poor Queenie, let’s help stupid Queenie…”_

_Tina looked horrified and shook her head._

_“I never said…”_

_“Why would you have the man you love and not me? How fair is it?”_

_“Queenie, maybe we…”_

_“NO! Shut up!”_

_Grindelwald appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear. Queenie smiled cruelly and stepped aside to reveal Newt, on his knees, his hands bound behind his back._

_“No…” Tina whispered terrified._

_She took a step forward but didn’t get any closer._

_“No, Queenie, please! Newt is your friend too!”_

_Queenie raised her eyebrows._

_“He’s the one who stopped me from marrying Jacob…”_

_Tina searched for her wand but found nothing. Grindelwald smiled and flicked her wand between his fingers._

_Tina was pleading now._

_“Please, Queenie, let him go, please, if you still love me, please…”_

_Queenie chuckled._

_“Don’t worry, I’m letting him go…”_

_Tina met Newt’s eyes, relieved. She had to protect him, he had the purest soul and she loved him so much…_

_“AVADA KEDAVRA!”_

_His eyes widened in surprise, and then, without a noise, he collapsed on the floor, staring at her without seeing her. His beautiful eyes, usually so full of emotions… Lifeless…Tina fell on her knees._

_“No… No please… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….”_

“Tina!”

She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling above her, trying to breathe despite the pain ripping her apart.

“Hey, Tina! Tina! Do you want me to get the healers?”

“Jacob, what’s wrong?”

She blinked and tried to control her lungs.

“I think she had a nightmare… Theseus, maybe Newt could help…”

Newt?

The oxygen filled her chest and she swallowed. She had to move, to leave this bed, to go see him… Her eyes focused on the baker.

“Newt… Where…”

Jacob helped her to sit and gave her a glass of water. Both men were looking at her with concern.

“Where… Where is Newt?”

“He’s fine… was your nightmare about…”

“Where is he…”

Her voice was shaking but she needed to see him. Theseus mentioned to the case placed on the floor. He put his hands in his pockets and looked apologetically at her.

“Well… He hadn’t left his case since… Since we finished with the pensieve… I thought that it would be better to bring it back here…”

“How long?”

“You’ve been asleep for hours… He was upset and said he needed to be alone… Tina, what happened to you… I’m so sorry…”

She didn’t want pity, she didn’t want people to be sorry for her, she just wanted to see Newt, to make sure that he was okay, to erase the image of his lifeless body from her memory. She swung her legs to get out of the bed, trying not to blush at the expense of skin she was showing, but Jacob and Theseus looked at her, panicked.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jacob exclaimed.

“You can't leave your bed, you have to rest!” Theseus added.

“I need to see him.”

She found a pant, and the men turned away hastily. Theseus cleared his throat.

“Tina, he'll be back, believe me, he can't stay away from you. He just needs time, what you've been through… Believe me, I understand how upset he is…”

Tina stood nonetheless and he shook his head.

“He didn't mention how stubborn you are…”

Tina glared at him. Her legs were shaking and her ribs were sore but she needed to see Newt. She tried to walk tentatively.

“Fine, fine, there, let me help you… Jacob…”

“Yes, sure!”

Tina didn’t like to be helped, she didn’t like to feel weak, but she had to admit that climbing down into the case by herself would have been reckless.  Jacob opened the case and went inside first. She tried to hide how sore she was as Theseus and Jacob helped her to go down.

The two men looked at each other, embarrassed.

“Do you need help to…”

“No… No, thank you…”

“Okay, then… I have to go back to the Ministry…”

“I’ll wait in the room…”

She had already opened to door to the shed. Nothing had changed, the sky was stormy, probably a reflection of Newt’s mood. The mooncalves were playing with unknown blue creatures flying above them… Or were they billywigs? She couldn’t help but grin.

“Moth, right?” she whispered.

She walked slowly, trying to find Newt. Each step was painful and she had to stop, leaning on a tree, to catch her breath. She felt something brushing her and taking her hand. She couldn’t see anything but she beamed fondly.

“Hey, Dougal…”

The demiguise appeared, his big eyes smiling at her.

“Could you find Newt for me, please?”

At first, she thought he hadn’t understood her, but then, after a few seconds staring at her, he let go of her hand and disappeared. Tina sat on the ground, her back against the trunk, smiling at the niffler who climbed on her lap.

“Hey, how have you been? “

The niffler squealed with delight.

“Me? Oh, you know, chasing bad guys, being tortured, routine…”

The niffler was obviously looking for something shiny, but her necklace was safe, tucked under her hospital blouse. Disappointed, the little creature looked curiously at her toes, until a noise made him climb back in her arms.

Newt came into view. Tina stood shakily, relief making her want to cry and to laugh at the same time. He was here, he was alive…

He froze, looking at her with a haunted expression. His eyes were blood shot, and his hands badly shaking. Slowly, without taking his eyes out of her, he took Picket out of his pocket to put him in a tree despite the bowtruckle’s loud disagreement.

“Newt, you… Ouch!”

He had crossed the room, almost running, to crush her against him. Her face buried against his coat, she breathed him in despite her confusion. She would never get tired of his smell, and for the first time since her abduction, here in the magical suitcase, in his arms, she felt safe.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, he buried his face in her neck and she realized that he was crying… No, sobbing actually…

“Newt…”

He took her face between his hands and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her fiercely, desperately, as if it might be his last chance to do it. After what seemed like an eternity, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, tears still running down his cheeks.

“What they did to you… Oh Tina, you could have… I could have lost you… What they did to you… I wish it was me, not you…”

Tina almost collapsed.

“My… My sister… “

Realization came like a slap in the face.

“My own sister tortured me…” she whispered, horrified.

Newt shook his head.

“We don’t know, something was off, Tina, maybe it wasn’t her…”

“But even if… Even if it wasn’t her… She’s with those people, she’s an accomplice… “

They both sat, without letting go of each other.

“Tina, you shouldn’t be down here… I mean, of course I’m happy you’re here, I’m… I’m always happy when you’re with me, but…”

“Newt, I’m fine… And you’re fine…”

He opened his eyes to stare at her with so much devotion, so much adoration, that she felt her heart bursting with love for this brave selfless man.

“I love you…” he whispered reverently, “I love you so much…”

His eyes were alive, gold and green full of emotions, and she felt grateful.

“Hum… Hey, Newt, Tina?” came Jacob’s voice.

Tina and Newt didn’t want to leave each other’s arms.

“Something came, like a talking mail… It was Theseus… They found something… Or someone… I think you should come…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the comment section! It will make my week more bearable :)


End file.
